Sick and Unwell
by The Demonic Duo
Summary: Sirius is a patient in an asylum for the curably insane. One day, however, Remus is enrolled as another patient. Tempers, hormones and sparks fly while they try to become cured from themselves. Slash. AU. SiriusRemus. Read, review and please don't flame.
1. Chapter One

**I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of it's characters. **

**_A/N:_** This is a re-write of a story I had under the pen name; **Caged Monster of the Moon**. I figured I could make it severly better and I am, or at least in my opinion. I took the story off but it's better this way.

_**WARNINGS:** I understand that insanity isn't a laughing matter and that this story isn't accurate, but please do not flame me. I have never been to an institution of the sort, but **plenty **of people I know have been enrolled for "suicide." It's a ridiculous fad and trend but it's part of what inspired me. This is also **SLASH**, meaning **male/male relationship(s).**_

**CHAPTER ONE **

**By: The Demonic Duo**

At the corner of St. Hogsmeade drive, was a small home for the curably "insane." The home was well awarded for it's number of patients cured. It was a beautiful place, old fashioned even. The lobby was nicely furnished with mildly expensive cherry wood, and the patients' rooms were decored with nice sturdy oak.

The patients weren't locked away the majority of the time and did occassionally go into the garden. The garden had a few trees, well tended plants and a large plain to run around on. There were even games for the younger ones. It was peaceful, minus the large and dingy fence that surrounded it.

The peace, however, was broken with a sound crash and a violent scream. This, of course, was the result of usually one person.

_Sirius Black. _

Many of the nurses and aids rushed to his room to find what the disturbance was. Though they came, no one was entirely motivated to move near the chaotic room. Once Sirius was in a rage, only one person could quash his temperment. Molly Weasley, the head nurse, rushed past them and banged on the door. Her face was red as she seethed in anger.

"SIRIUS!" She roared. " WHATS THE PROBLEM _NOW_?!"

His brilliant blue eyes peaked out the door.

"Where is he?" Sirius's eyes were narrowed as he glanced around, past the bars. "Where's that... that, THAT RAT!"

He turned away and pounced on his bed, crashing around and ripping the sheet repeatedly. He banged around some more and turned when Molly unlocked and opened the door.

"Sirius... they're going to sedate you if you keep this up." She warned. The tone of her voice was firm, not threatening.

"Where's Peter!" He growled, his breathing harsh and raspy. His eyes were dilated, hands fisting up in a convulsive manner.

Molly stared at him blankly, then scowled.

"What happened now?" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips. She was short and plump but could tower over even the tallest person in the world if made mad enough. And boy! was she getting there.

Sirius sat down, sensing her anger. The thing about the two of them was, they both had equally large tempers. Only one could control theirs. Slowly, Sirius's fists relaxed and lay still on his lap passively.

"He reminded me of THAT woman...my _mother_." He drawled furiously, his mouth twitching. "I hate her. I hate him and if someone doesn't keep him away from me they'll find him shoved up the chimney singing _not _so pleasant carols for Christmas this year."

Molly sighed loudly, her blue eyes reguarding Sirius angrily. He stared back feigning indifference.

"If you do not calm down, Sirius, I will have you put in the most isolated room available."

Sirius sighed, pouting. His mood changed drastically, from furiously angered and hostile to childish and only vaguely petulant.

"Straighten up the mess you made, and if you rip another set of sheets... you will sleep without any." Molly stated as her beeper went off. "Do what I ask and maybe I'll let you in the garden after dark."

Sirius grinned, all thoughts of Peter gone in a flash. He loved the garden at night, he could see the stars. He adored the stars, especially when they danced around the moon. Maybe he could ask Molly for celestial stickers to place on the ceiling of his room....

"Okay." He chirped, handing her the shredded sheets, blinking angelically at her. "You were kidding about the sheet thing, right?"

Molly rolled her eyes and hid a smile. She looked impatiently at her beeper as it signaled for her again.

"See you in a bit, Sirius."

She closed the door, and Sirius heard the click of a lock and the distinct sound of keys rattling. He sat on his bed, feeling the coarse matress.

"Man. She wasn't kidding... now what am I going to tear up? They took everything good out...." He mused to himself, glancing around his barren room and observed everything for the millionth time. He had a habit of mutilating things if angered enough, everyone was aware of this minor detail.

Sirius flopped back on the bed restlessly. His jetty hair had fallen out of the ponytail that it was in, the tie lying discarded somewhere along the carpeted gray floor. He lifted his bruised hand and rubbed his stomach, feeling the soft, white-cotton shirt under his fingertips.

Sirius, once again, stared at the blank white walls and frowned. He wanted a clock but was denied the privilege. Molly had said that he didn't need to waste his day away staring at a clock when he could do something more productive such as thinking. He snorted at the memory. It only happened a couple days ago and Sirius found it hard to believe that he would forget it any time soon. Thinking made the insanity go worse, he concluded.

Someone knocked on the door and Sirius got up gracefully, suspiciously, to see if it was Peter. The little rat was sneaky and he liked to bother others. Especially him. He knew he'd have to learn not to react, but it was incredibly hard not to. He couldn't, for the life of him, remember anything that could be found good or appealing.

"Sirius, it's me." said Molly. Her gray eyes were barely visible through the bars.

"Molly?"

"Sirius, there's an emotionally unstable boy coming through this corridor... if you make _any _loud noises or anything... consider yourself isolated."

Sirius blinked down at her.

"Emotionally unstable? _Depends_, what if I don't like him?" He teased. Molly grit her teeth in frustration.

"Sirius Black, you will do as I say or I'll have you put in the state asylum."

The state asylum was well known for it's ill treatment of patients. The place locked you up the majority of the time, only letting you leave your room for the bathroom under guided surveillance. If you had to use the toilet you had to do so with two armed men or women staring down at you. Wasn't what you would call pleasant. Sirius went there for a week before Molly came to the rescue. She was a long time friend of the more pleasant half of the family and was quite fond of him especially. She may like Sirius, but was serious about her job.

"Molly?" Sirius ventured calmly, which was quite a rarity.

Molly looked up at him and frowned. She didn't like the look in his eye, it was the type of look he gave when he was thinking about his past.

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't send me back there, _right_?" He asked quietly, almost weakly and she didn't like that. Molly felt terrible for even mentioning it.

For the few weeks that Sirius was enrolled to the state asylum, he was absolutely miserable. He was strapped to the bed for long hours, his eyes dilated from the harsh medications that were, in all actuality, unnecessary. His nightmares increased and soon he couldn't tell it he was hallucinating or dreaming... the days and nights were blurred together and only interrupted for the customary room checks or bathroom breaks. Sirius needed light and attention, the dark silence only serving to awaken the worst of his memories.

"No, I wouldn't Sirius...." She said softly, pushing her flame-red hair from her face. "Just, please, behave for me...this kid's absolutely adorable but an utter wreck."

Sirius nodded, his eyes going distant. He was thinking about the state he was in when he first arrived. He talked to no one and stayed in his room, afraid that if he left he'd get heavily medicated. The state asylum's imprisonment was logged into his memory permanently and only more time and patience would rid it out. Only after a while did he begin to open up and show his obnoxious behavior.

Gratified, Molly looked at Sirius's eyes sadly for a moment longer before striding quickly down the hall to help escort the new patient.

Sirius watched quietly through the barred window, wanting to see whom it was. In clear view, Molly came slowly with a petite looking young man. On his other side was Lily Potter, one of the newer nurses of the staff. The two nurses gave Sirius a weary glance and he smiled softly, waving with a couple fingers through the bars.

Watching the small group make past, Sirius caught a good view of the small patient. He seemed only a bit taller than Molly and he estimated that he probably came up to his own chin. The color of his hair appealed to Sirius and he found the tawny hair very attractive and suitable for the meek boy. Surprised when the patient turned and faced him, they made shy eye contact and Sirius was stunned. His eyes, the amber color was outstanding but the feral depth behind them was sensational. He may be emotionally unstable but Sirius had a feeling the boy could open up easily if subjected to enough attention and talkative efforts.

Eyes now wide, he watched them until he no longer could, with his face pressed almost painfully to the bars. Amazing, he thought, lying on the sheetless matress. Truly amazing.

**TBC.**

_Please review! smiles_

_This story is dedicated to **Jennifer and Jackie**, who are always patient with me and deal with my somewhat similar temperments. (Sirius's of course.) _


	2. Chapter Two

_Thank you all for your reviews. I do hope I manage to keep your interest in this story._

**CHAPTER TWO**

**By: The Demonic Duo**

Remus walked silently to the room that was prepared for him, trying desperately not to react unsteadily to the women that were escorting him. He was uncomfortable that the shortest woman, Molly, had a hold on his wrist the entire time, making Remus want to snatch it away from her and strike her with his nails until blood ran from either her face or his inevitably broken nails. His body was shaking violently as he ambled quietly with them. They turned down yet another corridor with slender signs hanging on the ceilings above the doors, each stating different names. He spotted the one that said Lupin, Remus.

Stopping in front of the room, Remus felt his feelings palliate, knowing that the place would leave him isolated, alone and the way he prefered it. His parents never understood why he favored to stay silent, but he had for the majority of his life and could only once remember when he spoke aloud. It was only one word but resulted in punishment because it was considered bad. **Shit**. The dog bit his shoulder and he cursed, but _he _was punished? They regretted it now, he knew, but the wound of their shrieking at him never faded.

He glided into his room quickly, wrenching his arm out of Molly Weasley's grip. He turned and looked at her accusingly, letting his arms drop at his side. His right arm was sore from her grip and Remus decided he didn't like her all that much. When she stepped forward he scambled away with a snarl. Molly looked at him with a hurt look and pursed her lips in worry, stepping backwards and closing the door. Remus watched in satisfaction when the door was locked. Finally, he was alone.

Kneeling onto the bed, he was surprised at how stiff it was and surprisingly comfortable. The sheet felt good against his hands and he ghosted them over the soft fabric greedily. Inhaling deeply, he detected the scent of the laundry detergent mingled with the all-over smell of the hospital. It was musky but not completely unpleasant.

As a small boy, Remus knew he never liked hospitals. He considered the doctors as nice, patient and hard working people but didn't like the feel of the atmosphere. The medicine, the bleached floors and perpetual smell and feel of ceaseless movement and vibrated bleeps from machines. It was revolting and fearful all the same.

Looking at the ceiling, Remus watched the shadows that played against it. He frowned at the taunting patterns that revealed movement and life in the hallway. He knew someone was there, not only from the light but the said person wasn't what Remus would call stealthy. He ignored them, assuming it was the nurses again. Lily, the taller red-head, had said patients recieved periodical checks. Exhaling quietly, Remus moved his arms behind his head and went back to watching the ceiling.

His parents were fed up with him, their efforts of getting him to interact with _anyone _were fruitless. When a person he didn't recognize came closer, he would screak his throat raw, scratching and kicking at the air in a piteous attempt to rid himself of their troublesome presence. Their fuse was shot when he hospitalized his twin brother, Romulus. The scratches on the poor boy's face would never settle right and were very likely to scar permanently. Sure, Remus felt bad but nothing could change how horrible Romulus was to him. The prided child who got away with tormenting Remus to the point of hysterics deserved what he recieved, in his opinion.

There was a steady scratching on his door, reminding him of how his dog was when he wanted inside from the rain. Remus took a glimpse at the door, the head of the bed pressed up against the wall was making it an akward attempt. Standing up cautiously, he made his way to the door and peeped out the bars. He didn't see anything.

Remus bit his lip in thought and grated his nails roughly on the door in reply. The noise stopped. He waited anxiously, wondering what was happening, but still he didn't speak aloud.

"BRAGH!" Someone blared huskily, jumping into view of the bars. The boy's blonde hair was matted sickeningly to his head, giving him a dirty and unbathed look.

Scuffling backwards quickly, Remus opened his mouth in a silent scream. He fell and curled up frantically, wailing loudly in a rhythmic pattern. The shrieks were cut by small gasping pants and then after the fourth scream he would gulp down air quickly and start again. Perhaps this startled the terrifying blonde because Remus subconsciously noted that he was no longer heard, then again, that may have been because his screams were deafening to even his own ears.

Lights went on outside his room and the sound of keys clinked loudly outside the door. One of the people from the night crew were trying frantically to get the door unlocked, panicking from the noise that erupted from the room. Finally opening the door, Remus's shrieking became before violent. The man came over, leaning over the patient's body and gripping his shoulders.

"Shh." The man said softly, yelping as his face was swiped at. "Hey, calm down!"

Others from the night crew came in and spread around, grabbing at his arms and legs to keep him still. Remus recognized one of the nurses, but couldn't be bothered with their name. He remembered her from the front desk.

Remus coughed painfully, his throat aching but he refused to let up. Tears ran down his face when he felt the needle slide into his arm. They were giving him sedatives. He whimpered, his struggles becomming more sluggish. Knowing that he was fighting a losing battle, Remus allowed himself to fall limp and stare in defeated silence at the wall before he closed his eyes and blacked out.

* * *

Remus woke, mildly aware of the time because Molly Weasley was sitting on his bed. It was morning to afternoon sometime, otherwise her shift would be over.

"Are you alright, hun?" She asked softly. "They gave you a surprising dose..."

He eyed her quietly, still too drowzy to scream. He didn't understand why people insisted to talked to him when he never responded. In the end they'd just be disappointed. He wouldn't talk for anyone.

**TBC.**

_I like this story so far, too bad I know I'm going to get impatient with it and make it utter crap. Aah, don't let me discourage you, read and review! I have a quarter of the intended story written so far, which is maybe eight chapters, and reviews will definitely encourage me. Wink Wink. Nudge Nudge._


	3. Chapter Three

_I really, REALLY, appreciate the reviews, everyone! Honestly! I'm so glad that my review-whoreishness didn't scare you away! _

_I'm extremely relieved you all like my writing style, and it's good to know that all of you like the fact that I can sort of spell and use some grammar. (Just for that, I jinxed myself, watch me have a whole bunch of typos. Haha. I'm bad, I don't use spellcheck.)_

_Thank you, really, it's an extreme compliment to tell me I have huge potential for this story. It made me very happy. _

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**By: The Demonic Duo**_

Sirius was sitting in his usual seat at lunch, away from the other patients and towards the windows. He wasn't permitted to sit with the others because of his ill temper and habitual way of acting in rash and, often times, violent ways. He didn't mind _too _much because he knew he put himself in these situations. Still, what could company of _one _person hurt?

He looked at his sandwhich thoughtfully, peeling off the crust. Every day you had three choices for each meal, today's lunch menu consisted of different sandwhiches with a siding and a caffeen-free beverage. Sirius's decision had been the egg-salad sandwhich, sliced dill pickle and glass of milk. James Potter _always _made the best egg-salad sandwhiches, in his opinion.

Sirius took a large gulp of his drink and surveyed the small cafeteria. Unlike the rest of the building, it was a more modern but less thrilling room. The tables and chairs were of stained pinewood, gashes cut deep into the surface when one patient would lose control and grab an eating utensi to attack anyone and everythingl. Sirius only witnessed a few of these horrors take action, and was surprised the place still let them use _real _kitchen-ware. He inquired once, to Molly, why they allowed silverware to be used and she had told him that only the _usually _well behaved patients ate lunch in the cafeteria. The others ate in their room, with plastic utensils. The statement made Sirius wonder why he was still in the cafeteria with the others but didn't voice it, of course.

The best feature of the room, Sirius concluded, were the curtains. They were intriguing, and the way they hung was almost magical. The fabric's cut and design made the walls dance with almost realistic navy blue fire. Sighing, Sirius finished off the rest of his crust-ridden sandwhich and glanced at the door once he noticed it open. In came one of his least favorite people in the world, Peter Pettigrew.

Everyone in the room seemed to freeze as the chubby blonde boy entered, standing himself in what Sirius assumed was supposed to be a haughty position. Staff and patients alike looked in both their general directions prepared to either break it up or run like the wind.

Sirius watched Peter, his appearance calm and his anger fueled. He sat completely still, gripping onto the table edge watching the rat make his way to the lunch window. Peter made eye contact and sneered disdainfully at Sirius, causing the room's occupants to hold their breath. Mentally, he pictured Molly's voice telling him to even his breathing out and think about something good in his life, something he found appealing.

Surprisingly, Sirius's eyes went shadowed in thought and he sat there making faux eye contact with Peter. His face was relaxed and his grip on the table loosened. The blonde gave Sirius a skeptical look and gave up his attempt at baiting him, instead making his way across the room to the furthest table.

Picking up his tray, he made his way to the washing window and deposited his silverware first for the man to make sure he wasn't smuggling the dangerous items. Once the collector approved, he took Sirius's tray and bid him a good day. Content with his accomplishment between Peter and himself, Sirius made his way out of the cafeteria and went to the garden.

Sirius stepped outside and squinted as the sun splintered his retina. He grinned impishly and covered his brows with his hand in an attempt to block the sun. It helped little, but this deterred Sirius none whatsoever and he continued to make his way over to his private spot in the bushes.

Climbing inside the brush, Sirius stood completely still as his eyes made contact with the savage amber orbs he saw before. The small teenager tilted his head threateningly and narrowed the dangerously beautiful eyes a him. Sirius took a hesitant step back.

"Hey, sorry...." He said softly, frowning. It wasn't everyday Sirius was intimidated this much. "Do you want me to leave?"

Sirius watched the boy's delicate brows furrow in hesitant contemplation, his eyes watching Sirius's every breath and move. His foot was loosing it's grip and once he moved his shoe, the boy made a deep reverberating sound in his throat and bared his teeth. Sirius looked at him with both eyebrows raised in surprise. To avoid the clawing hand that sweeped at his face, he took a hurried step behind him and fell to the ground.

Sirius frowned, confused, and looked at the vicious looking boy whose eyes entranced him from the first moment he saw them to even now when he was in danger of getting hurt.

"Look, I don't know what I did but if you keep that up you're going to get into serious trouble." Sirius stated, curious as to why he, himself, wasn't flipping out. "Believe me, I know."

The new patient looked at him strangely and sat still again, keeping his eyes on Sirius. Taking this as a reluctant peace offering, the black-haired teenager sat down slowly and leaned against the cool bricks of the building's wall. He closed his eyes in hopes of letting the other understand he was being willingly submissive and that he meant no direct threat.

Sirius almost smiled when he felt the seemingly fragile boy beside him relax slowly. He risked a glance at the tawny haired boy and was startled to see his his hand reach out fiercely towards his face and scratch him. Sirius grunted in response, one hand flying up to his face to check for blood while the other hand backhanded the other boy and sent his head into the bricks.

They stared at eachother in a daze for a long time before the palpable silence was split by the shrill buzz of the alarm. It was time for patients to return back inside. Once, Sirius had made the mistake of ignoring the bell and got caught. His punishment was confinement to his room for the entire next day with only meal times to look forward to.

Sirius stood up slowly, climbing out of his not-so-secret spot quickly. He turned to notice that the other boy had left already and was dashing in the opposite direction. Sirius, feeling quite inquisitive, decided to followed him, wondering as to why he was so eager to go inside, not thinking that it _could _have been his fault. He watched the lithe figure move it's way swiftly through the people in the corridors without little conflict at all. It almost seemed as if they hardly noticed he existed.

As Sirius skidded around the corner to keep up and he narrowly avoided running into Frank Longbottom. Suffering from paralyzation and amnesia, the poor guy was limited to only a wheelchair for transport. The young man was attacked and brutally tortured, resulting in brain injury _as well_ as thorough shock.

"Sorry, sorry! Didn't see you there." Sirius said to the angry nurse. He put his hands up in defeat and went back on his journey. Racing down the next hallway, he spotted the boy slip into his room and slam the door shut. Sirius frowned and read the sign. **Lupin, Remus.**

"I guess he _really _wanted to be alone." Sirius muttered, scowling only slightly and turning back to go to his own room.

**TBC.**

_I had changed this ending so many times and finally came up with this, and don't you just love Remus? He's so interesting, isn't he? Quiet and dangerous but still totally adorable. _

_Being as Sirius didn't know his name, I didn't use "Remus" and refered to him as "The boy" or "New Patient" and such. __It was sort of difficult to come up with different variations to title Remus. I didn't want to be too repetative. I hope that it was good enough. __Now that he's read the sign, I can use Remus's name now. Makes sense, right?  
_


	4. Chapter Four

_It was my birthday, on the 29th! I'm officially the age of 17, now! Yay! One of my birthday gifts was getting my hair done. I now have orange hair, whoooo!!! My buddy Geda has pink hair, mine is orange... now to get Jen with some green or something.... hmm._

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_**By: The Demonic Duo**_

Remus slammed the door shut, causing the slam to echo throughout the hall. He couldn't be bothered with caring, he was more worried about the boy who was following him. First, he invaded his privacy and personal space by comming into the bushes and _then _he follows him? Remus didn't like that at all and was suddenly nervous. He half expected the ebony haired _stalker _to come and open his _unlocked _door. To do what, he didn't know but Remus felt his stomach twist in unmistakable fear. How had he let the situations change? He had the upperhand, and then it all slipped through his fingers like water. The stranger was afraid of him...

_No_.

No, he wasn't. Remus looked out the bars and backed away gingerly. The other young man was not afraid, this is why he sat beside Remus, _closed _his eyes around him! After he _attacked _him for the first time. Remus didn't understand, so he made a second effort and recieved a painful bump on the head. Why did the slightly older man act the way he did? What caused his actions? Remus opined that the other young patient was truely here for insanity and not simple riddance from the family.

Remus lowered himself onto the mattress and gripped the airy pillow fimly in his hands, feeling the cool material and venting his evident frustration. He didn't understand people, he didn't want to comprehend them, their goals. His goal in life certainly wasn't _anything_, let alone a sociologist. The absurdity of that profession was almost _laughable_. Almost.

He pressed himself against the bed, lying on his stomach. Sinking his face into the pillow, Remus breathed in deeply. Inahling the scent, he realized that it no longer smelt as it did when he first arrive. It smelled of him, his home. It didn't bring much comfort as one would suspect. He rather disliked his house, his family and everything that had to do with them. The only thing he appreciated them for were his books. His marvelous volumes of stories and facts; one of his favorite being The Big Bad Wolf, by James Patterson.

Remus rolled onto his back and hugged the pillow to his chest, miffed that he could only stay immobile for so long. For being such a recluse he sure got his involuntary exercise.

He sighed, closing his eyes and thinking over the day's events. It had started off well enough. He was served breakfast in his room with silent company, whom he chose to ignore. Lily Potter, the red-headed nurse, sat and watched him eat and perhaps that was the single thing that bothered him about it, the staring. It unnerved him, being the center of a person's attention, especially while he was eating.

After Lily collected his tray and eating implements, she left and secured his door. For hours he'd lay in bed, staring at the ceiling and gazing off into space. He often times thought about what life would be like if he were a different person. One thing was for sure, he'd probably be a woman. A dull librarian who checked out books and distributed flimbsy paper bookmarks, a nerdy husband waiting at home....

Thinking back on his life, Remus remembered skimming through magazines with pictures of beautiful people. The men and the women with their smooth skin and beamy looking hair, but Remus only found one sex appealing. The same sex, same gender.

He lightly considered himself abnormally strange, the oddest of weird. Remus never spoke, hardly ever left his bedroom willingly and had a high tendancy to lash out rather _violently_. On top of that, he was homosexual. Yes, life as a boring woman with a dull job would be better than an unfit and antisocial, gay teenager.

Right, back to his scheduled day...there was lunch time, where he was escorted out of his room to the cafeteria. A loud hum of voices and clinking of silverware greeted him as he stepped in and struggled mildly against the nurses's firm grip on his shoulders. People glanced up, and it seemed only few conceived him actually being there. Others looked as though they didn't see him, and glanced right past him at the doors.

Remus was directed to a table and forced to sit with three others, two of them having trouble even picking up their sandwhiches. He stared at them akwardly, and frowned when the nurse asked him what he wanted. What he _wanted _was to go back into his room. He didn't feel hungry, and he _definitely _disapproved of the way they forced him out here. When Remus didn't answer, he sighed and left for the food window. The man returned and deposited a tray onto the table's surface.

"Eat your food, dump when you're finished and be sure to hand in the silverware." He instructed. "After you're done, you're to head out to the garden and stay there until the buzzer rings, okay?"

Remus didn't give the man a verbal response, nor did he glance up and nod. He sat very still, staring at the alien contents of his tray that was considered his lunchtime meal. He picked up the top bread slice from the sandwhich, the entire thing staying intact. Only after holding it up in mid-air for a while did the sandwhich ooze apart and drop with a disgusting thud. Remus frowned. It was a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich, the peanut butter side sticking horribly to the tray while his left hand held up the jellied bread.

He curled his lip up in digust and dropped the sticky item. Dragging his fingers across the napkin, he inspected the damage done to his fingertips before picking up the safe looking glass of milk. Or it had been safe until he noticed an insect, of some sort, floating on the surface. Remus scowled and put the milk down, forcefully, staring at the mutilated food in front of him.

Remus turned his focus to where he noticed a trashcan and stood up, carting his tray and dumping it. Unfortunately he forgot about the silverware and had to reach in and grab them. In the back of his throat sounded an unhappy noise, he had some type of left over food stuck to his hand.

Throwing the tray in the window, he handed over the silverware and left, ignoring the indignant shouts. Walking over to the nurse that brought him here, he pushed his unclean hand into the gentleman's face. The poor man looked at the hand, inching his face away from the foul substance on Remus's hand.

"You need to wash your hand?" The man asked, dumbfounded. Remus nodded irritably. "Don't you know where the restrooms are?"

Remus growled, shoving appendage closer. The nurse stepped back and gave him a look, as if finally understanding that Remus was very much new to the place.

"Okay, okay I'll show you...." He said, putting his hand on Remus's shoulder. When the patient ripped his shoulder away mutely, the nurse didn't pursue any more contact and led the way to the washroom. He opened the door for Remus and leaned against the wall for him to finish. This way he could lead the way back and introduce him to the gardens, where _most _patients were sent to go after meal times.

Remus put a hand under the faucet and was surprised to see the water spurt out immediately. It was then that he noticed a small red censor. Smiling mildly, he pulled his hand out experimentally and was amused to see the water cease. He completed washing his hands with the same fasination and dried them quickly, using the paper towel he used to open up the grimey bathroom door. (All people don't wash their hands you know, it's filthy!)

He gave the nurse a startled look for still being present and the stranger gave him a smug smile for getting some... less violent or rude reaction out of Remus before beckoning him towards the outdoors. Remus stopped at the door and gave a loathing look at the garden. There were numerous trees trying desperately to hide the awful wall that surrounded the place, unostentatious flowers ornating other areas and a sandy playbox for children. The light was shining brightly on those whom were enjoying themselves and Remus's stomach gave an involuntary lurch of regret.

None of the others seemed to wallow in constant misery, they almost seemed normal. Of course, here he was living in a morbid lifestyle that _only _at times like _these _did he want to be normal. _Only _at occasions in which he could observe the better half of life. The half he didn't have.

Remus was a masochist, he knew it well. Half of himself liked the pain and anguish he put himself through, but still deep within him he wanted peace and softness in life. The imbalance causing continuous confusion within himself.

Remus just didn't know _what _he wanted....

He was pushed abruptly outside from the nurse, who gave him a jovial smile when he closed the door. He glowered back and turned his head to view the vicinity again, dropping the paper towel he had clutched in his hand.

Remus then caught sight of the bushes against the wall, interested. It separated the two doors labled EXIT A and EXIT B. He treaded cautiously towards the curious type of evergreen and felt his nerves simmer to see a minimal amount of space behind them. The shrubs were planted in an odd type of arc which remained close to the building by about a foot's space. It was enough for Remus and he climbed inside, ignoring the scratching and itchy feeling the needles gave him.

He settled carefully onto his bum and grinned slightly when he realized that he couldn't see out of the shrubbery. This meant no one could look in either, so he was safe.

Or at least he thought so until that stranger, _stalker_, came in....

Remus grit his teeth and rolled over once again, throwing the pillow against the wall and sitting up. He bit his lower lip roughly, drawing blood. Bringing his finger to his mouth, he touched the intentional laceration and pulled the tainted fingers away. Smiling, he licked his fingers clean but left the downfall of blood run down his chin and onto his shirt. It would have been meaningless to lick his lip, the blood would have just kept comming. Remus didn't need some sick addiction to his own blood.

His thoughts led back to the black haired patient he met before. Oh, how he wanted to sink his nails into him... the false innocence and the deceptive beauty. It made Remus sick, but oddly fascinated. _Why _was he following, Remus? What sort of appeal was there in it that he felt that he had to follow him?

Remus went ridged. There was the scraping again, the same blonde from the night before. He was there to startle Remus, but unknown to the intruder... the door was unlocked. The nurses forgot to stop by and lock up, he was so quiet and... _innocent_? Was he innocent? Hardly. Clearly they forgot his presense. Poor unnoticeable Remus Lupin....

Sneaking closer to the door, he settled his hand onto the knob. He mildly wondered how the twit got out of his rooms at night, when patients were generally locked in their rooms. The scratching stopped, and he looked out the window. Sure enough, the same boy from before popped up with the same shriek. Silly boy, Remus wasn't fragile tonight. In fact, he was in a rather bad mood.

Wrenching the door open, Remus stepped foward menacingly and showed his teeth. Crimson covered teeth and led a trail of warm blood to his clothes. The plump blonde gave a shocked yelp before scrambling off quickly. Remus watched him leave with a delighted and feral grin.

He could taste the fear...

Remus returned to his room mutely, closing the door.

...and he _liked _it.

**TBC.**

_Aah, so the higher truth about Remus is revealed. His sadistic and masochistic side, yes? Very yummy...._

_Mary's convinced that the manga **"Boys Next Door"** has gotten to be, but it's nothing like that!_

**The Big Bad Wolf **_was another excellent book by _**James Patterson**_. I love his writings and I chose that one in particular because of the title. Generally in the original Harry Potter books, Remus is obviously a werewolf. So I figured, why not?_

_Oh, and for the record? I have nothing against librarians! My friend Jen would like to be one and I have absolute respect for them. I promise._

_**Please review!**  
_


	5. Chapter Five

_I'm sorry that I haven't updated in quite some time. I have been grounded and let me tell you I've had a miserable time. Alas I have little stuff written and I'm lacking the motivation to continue. Sad, but true. Don't worry, I will get my stuff to you as soon as possible. Please review!_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_**By: The Demonic Duo**_

Sirius picked up a new card as his game partner told him 'go fish.' He was losing horribly but he thought it was alright, he had won the last three games anyway. He watched the other player silently, waiting for him to ask a card number. During the entire game, Sirius was positively gleeful because he was finally allowed in the gameroom again. It was Molly's reward to him for not pummeling Peter in the lunch room.

"Do you have any eights?" The other boy asked. Sirius looked at his cards and grinned. He had three Kings, an Ace, two tens and one seven.

"Go fish." Sirius replied and blinked. The other player looked absolutely furious and lowered his cards.

"You're cheating!" He accused.

Sirius sat back and glared, baring his teeth angrily. He hated being called a liar, especially for a petty cause such as a game. If he were defending another person, a friend, he would hold back the truth for their sake... but never his own.

"I am not." He retaliated verbally. The other patient growled at him and Sirius threw down the cards. "Does it look like I have a bloody eight!"

His opponent's eyes swept over the cards Sirius put down and picked up the two tens and put them in his deck. Sirius watched him incredulously.

"I told you, you were cheating!" The boy said. "You held the tens back!"

"BUT YOU..." Sirius paused, taking a breath. He just earned the privilege of getting the game room back, he wasn't just about to lose it over something trivial like this. "But you asked for an eight."

When the other patient laughed, Sirius stood up and scowled angrily at him. He turned and left the game room quietly, the staff watching him in anxiously. They were expecting him to go flip out, but apparently he surprised them and only left with that minor outburst.

Sirius grumbled quietly, muttering foul words and phrases under his breath. He turned the corner, looking at the pictures on the walls. The portraits were in protective cases to prevent damage from the patients and the hurried staff. He continued onward and bumped into something, or rather someone, soft but bony. Sirius looked down when he heared the surprised squeak and he blinked, looking at Remus. The boy was staring at him with extremely wide eyes and Sirius wondered why.

"What's up?" He chirped and watched as the lithe boy inhaled deeply. Remus opened his mouth and Sirius, whom just _knew _that Remus was going to scream, clapped his hand over the open cavity. Out came the muffled wail and then, as soon as it started, it had stopped. Sirius watched him cautiously and yiped when the young man bit down on his hand.

"Ow...ow, ow, ow." Sirius muttered, taking his hand back quickly and looking at Remus with furrowed brows. "Look, buddy, I like biting as much as the next guy but pick a better spot."

Remus glowered hatefully at him and looked down at his pants before making eye contact again. Sirius paled. He understood _that _quite well.

"Uh, not there either..." He said, scratching his neck. "So, _anyways_! Want to go to the gardens? We're permitted outside for now..."

Sirius had a hesitant look when he glanced at Remus, whom returned a lethal stare. He didn't understand how he got on Remus's bad side but he had and the other patient didn't seem to want to forgive him anytime soon.

Sirius used the hand that wasn't bitten and gripped the smaller patient's shoulder, ignoring the wrathful glare that was sent his way. Pushing the tawny haired patient in the direction of the gardens, he pretended he didn't notice the struggle was Remus putting up. He was greatful the boy wasn't screaming, though he did seem _more _concerned with the physical hold Sirius had on him.

Opening the door, Sirius shoved him impolitely outside and stepped after him. The yard was remotely empty with the exception of three or four other patients and this pleased him greatly. He grinned brightly at Remus and directed him forcefully to _their _secret spot behind the brush.

Situating himself comfortably, he crossed his legs in a satisfactory position and turned to face Remus again. Reaching out, Sirius grabbed his wrist and raised an eyebrow. Remus had tried to leave and was rather hapless, being caught in the act.

"Where are you going?" He inquired quietly. "We haven't done any _regular _to _new patient _bonding!"

This statement left Remus with a confused but angered countenance. He watched Sirius quietly, sitting down again and sighing peevishly. Sirius gave an impish grin and introduced himself.

"I'm Sirius Black, I'm seventeen and have been here loads of times. Back and forth from the state asylum to here, you know? I'm finally going to be a permanent resident though, if I'm not deemed _sane_." He babbled. "I have a positively _rotten _family... wicked evil mom, pansy coward of a father and a sniveling younger brother to top that fuckin' bitter shit pile. How about you?"

Remus didn't answer, instead he didn't even seem to be listening. Sirius watched him and concluded that he was definitely not going to get an answer. Instead of verbally attacking Remus, Sirius posed stolidly and focused his hard blue eyes on him.

Sirius was covertly delighted when Remus returned the stare. It was actually progress through recognition and he'd take what he would get. He mirrored the raised eyebrow the lithe boy expressed and frowned in unison with him. Remus scowled and so did Sirius, causing the other to become livid and tense. Sirius let his face drop blank again, figuring that infuriating him wasn't the best way to go.

"So how old are you? If you're not going to answer verbally, give me hints." He said softly. "Are you my age?"

Sirius cracked a small smile when Remus shook his head negatively. He was tickled with the fact that Remus was somewhat _submissively _'communicating' with him.

"Are you older?" He indicated it with his thumb upwards. "Or younger?" Thumb downward.

Remus paused, reguarding him mutely before positioning his hand in a thumbs down position. Sirius nodded, content, for now, with the short drought of sound. He knew Remus was watching him, possibly wondering where his talking bout went, and that delighted him.

"So how many years younger, one?" Sirius finally asked, Remus bobbing his head affirmatively in response. "Ah, so you're sixteen. Do you have a brother or sister?"

Sirius grinned as Remus rolled his eyes. He took that as a definite '_yes_.' No one would roll their eyes unless they knew the burden of having a blood related pest called a _'sibling' _in the same house. Remus put one finger up slowly, being shy and surprising Sirius.

"One sibling?" He asked. "Brother?"

Remus scowled slightly, rolling his eyes up again. Amused, Sirius let out a breathless laugh.

"Alright, so you have a brother... is he older?" Remus shook his head. "Younger?" Again, Remus signaled negatively. Momentarily puzzled, Sirius stared at him before blinking in realization. "You're a twin?"

Remus nodded slowly, trying to leave again and Sirius pulled him down gently.

Sirius reckoned that Remus didn't like his twin brother very much. He understood the adversity of having a sibling, even if his was a couple years younger. Age didn't change their damaged personalities.

"My brother, Regulus, is fifteen." Sirius said. He unfolded his legs and stretched them out so that they were placed directly underneath the bush's needles and between the trunks. "I almost killed him from my temper, that's why I'm here. I didn't even remember it, but it apparently happened. They said I have manic mood swings. Molly says they're worse than a pregnant womans."

Sirius made a face and jumped at the small noise that was made. He glanced at Remus and blinked. The amber-eyed patient was laughing, at him! Sirius grinned, watching him quietly. He prefered Remus laughing rather than being angry or sad and confused...

Both of the boys were startled as the bell rang, denoting that they were to return inside again. Sirius was feeling a deep sense of regret. He'd have to go back to his room for some down time, it was a customary thing to relieve the staff of the tension of looking after the majority of the patients.

"Aaw..." Sirius sulked, getting up sluggishly. "Well, I don't know about you but I had fun... thanks for talking with me."

Remus stood as well, giving Sirius a view of confusion in the usually feral eyes. Sirius grinned in return, knowing that Remus didn't think himself as having 'talked' at all.

"Don't look so befuddled..." Sirius chirped, just wanting to use the word _befuddled_."Just because you didn't _say _anything doesn't mean we didn't _talk_. I mean, I learned that you're sixteen and you have a twin brother, that's cool, right?."

Remus paused before accepting this, stepping inside the building with Sirius. He walked silently down the hallway, Sirius following a step behind. The taller patient was humming, causing Remus to occasionally give him odd looks at the tune he was carrying. Sirius would pick something from a random television program and hum it until Remus glanced at him, then he would cease and pick something else.

Remus stopped, staring in an off direction. Sirius almost walked into him.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, moving back a pace. Remus's body went ridged and Sirius watched the transformation from relaxed to absolutely savage. He spread his fingers and bent the tips slightly, arching his back into a slump. He looked like a giant cat stalking prey, in Sirius's opinion. "Remus...?"

A quiet snarl erupted from the lithe boy's mouth, his casual stance changing to offensive as he lept onto Peter. Sirius raised both eyebrows in shock, staring as Remus brought his hand up and slammed it back down in the blonde's face.

"Shit, Remus get up." Sirius said, comming to his senses. He didn't exactly want Remus to get into trouble, if Remus was placed into isolation he wouldn't be able to harass him.

Remus ignored him and growled at Peter, whom in response whimpered pathetically. He was quivering in pain and fear underneath Remus and Sirius had to wonder why Peter didn't just shove him off. The tawny-haired patient wasn't that strong or heavy, was he?

Sirius leaned over and pulled Remus up by the shoulders, turning him around. His eyes widened at the sight of Remus's eyes. The amber depths were swirling with gold and provoked fear in even Sirius's mind. A sharp pain on his neck broke him quickly out of his dazed spell and he grabbed onto Remus's hand. Warmth poured down his neck and chest, causing him to frown.

"Remus what are you doing?" He asked, shaking him violently. Remus hissed in pain and latched his mouth onto Sirius's arm, biting down viciously. Sirius pressed his palm to Remus's head, trying to push him off and he realized the hard way that, that caused the smaller patient's teeth to dig in deeper. He knew the skin was broken, but he didn't give it another thought and was relieved as well as curious when Remus released his wounded appendage.

Remus turned around and attacked Peter, who seemed to finally gather up his wits and tried to break for it. Luck wasn't on his side, and Remus had caught onto the other's instinct to run. He lunged at him and brought his nails down Peter's face. Peter shrieked and tried in vain to push the new patient's hands away.

Sirius was astounded. He hadn't pictured Remus being this lustful for blood and pain, but he couldn't say he didn't like it. In fact, in a sick sort of way, Sirius craved this sort of abuse...

Sirius pulled Remus back, hearing the nurses comming and when Remus turned and prepared another attack on Sirius, he punched him. Sirius watched mutely as Remus's small body collided with the floor, making a sound thump.

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

Sirius glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of Molly making way. She was shaking in anger and disbelief. He knew he'd get blamed for both the assault on Remus and Peter, but it was expected. It's not like they would believe him if he said Remus was pummeling Peter to death, would they?

Leaning down, Sirius picked Remus up by the shoulders. He moved closer so that his mouth was next to Remus's ear and smiled bitterly.

"I never knew you had it in you," He said auricularly. "Though, I'd have to say it was a nice and very interesting experience."

Sirius was yanked vehemently away from Remus by one of the male nurses. Pushed against the wall, they brought the confinement jacket over his head and secured the buckles. His scratches and bite marks would be treated later, after he was removed from the vicinity. Smiling somewhat maniacally at Remus, Sirius was led off into a different direction while Molly cooed over Peter and Remus.

Peter would get immediate medical attention, he knew, but he couldn't help but wonder what Remus thought of him now. He had hauled off and punched him...

"You know, these things are pretty comfy." Sirius said to the nurses, refering to the straight jacket. He was in a surprisingly good mood, he noted, as he half-skipped down the hall. The men didn't respond and continued escorting him to the isolation hall.

**TBC.**

_This chapter isn't my favorite, but the it's a twist isn't it? There's going to hopefully be lots of twists.  
_

_The major thing I dislike about this chapter is the fact that it feels quick paced and sort of predictable. Is it?I don't know what to do with it though... _

_ PLEASE REVIEW! It would be much appreciated, honest!_


	6. Chapter Six

**CHAPTER SIX**

_**By: The Demonic Duo**_

Remus nursed an icepack on his cheekbone, his face and hand both dreadfully numb from the cold. He was back in his room, resting on his bed and propped against the wall. He sat still, observing Molly whom was seated in a foldable chair furthest away possible in the tiny room. She was staring through him, her face looking fretful and exhausted. It was only late morning and her shift ended after dinner, she had a long day to go.

"How's your face?" She finally asked, sitting up straighter. Remus resisted the erge to roll his eyes. The ice had forced any feeling out of his cheek and left him with an akward tingle. Shrugging, Remus dropped the icepack onto the mattress and put his hand against the clammy skin. "I see..."

Molly sighed, biting the nail on her index finger. Remus scowled as she bit it down to the quick and proceeded to another finger. He hated it when people bit their nails, especially women. Sexist, sure, but it didn't matter to him. Bringing his hands up, he clapped them together noisily. Remus was greatful the noise broke her out of her mystification. He gave her an exhasperated look and pointed to his fingernails. In return, Molly blushed sheepishly and put her hands in her lap.

"Awful habit, I know." She murmured, staring at her hands before gazing back at Remus. "I'm really sorry about Sirius, he was behaving so well too..."

Remus knew that the scene had looked especially bad for Sirius. A pained and bleeding Peter on the floor, whimpering piteously and Remus, getting punched dramatically and falling flat on his back with a sick, blunt sound. The whole scene looked like self defense on his part. He couldn't help but feel oddly pleased with the way things worked out. For now Sirius couldn't follow him, talk to him and _touch _him. In return he couldn't get secret kicks from clawing at Sirius either, but hey, every action has _some _sort of downside.

"Well, since you're alright, I can leave." Molly stood, putting the chair against the wall. "I'll keep your door unlocked because lunch is soon."

Remus pleasantly watched her leave, relieved to get her out of his sight. The emotional feeling he felt from her was sickening and made him want to damage her in similar ways done to his brother only days before. He sensed pity and this infuriated him more than anything else. The only people who did not pity him were the patients, and the only person who didn't outright fear him was Sirius.

Sirius. He was beginning to hate the name. It greated on his nerves like coarse sandpaper to an already open wound.

He paused his earlier ponderings and a grossly morbid smile stretched along his mouth. Sandpaper, or perhaps a wirebrush one might use on a grill...and scraped over Sirius's freshly torn skin. It was a delightful combination, he thought. The usually strong teenager, brokenly crying on the floor as Remus mercilessly grated his flesh. If he hadn't had so much control over himself, he may have acted up the will to actually use this method. Well, those _exact _items weren't in common reach at a hospital... so his nails would have to suffice.

Then, just as he thought this, Remus stopped. His twisted smile turned into an angry frown. He pondered mildly as to why his thoughts always seemed to border on the strange patient. Sure, Remus thought, he was attractive and strong. He hadn't _really _witnessed the mood swings the teenager spoke of and had certain doubts. He was curious, wondering why Sirius was truly there in the asylum, taking up residence?

He nearly killed someone, just as he had. Remus bit his lip, rolling the thought of Sirius's almost "homicidal" temper in his mind. Sirius, it seemed, had more physical power than emotional restraint. In some ways, Remus could possibly consider Sirius an equal but in others, he and the black haired boy were nearly complete opposites.

He stood, arching his back while he stretched. It was lunch time, and his tiny breakfast wasn't going to cover him until dinner. This time, he'd be able to have peace behind the bushes.

Depositing the ice on his bed, Remus left his room and slinked down the halls in silence. It wasn't as though he needed attention with the decorative bruises that lined his cheekbone. He had to admit, though, that no matter what, he would attract attention.

Remus entered the cafeteria, walking to the window and grabbing a cucumber sandwhich, a simple salad and water. He sat down in an empty seat, leaning over his tray and slowly inspecting the food. The cucumber sandwhich was nice, having the vegetable thinly sliced and a light layer of butter. The salad appeared safe, insect-free and the water was bottled. Today, it seemed, he would be able to eat relatively well.

He lifted the light sandwhich and slowly bit into it, not at all surprised over the cucumber being eaten on bread. Most would find it unusual or strange, but he had these sorts of meals as a child growing up. He rather liked grilling wheat bread, frying tomatoes and sprinkling oregano seasoning on it. Mmm mmm, good.

Remus took the cap of his water bottle off, taking a healthy sip and closing it off. Not bothering to touch the salad, he picked up the tray and dumped the contents. Fortunately, he remembered the silverware and handed them and tray in a bit more politely than he had the day before.

He strolled outside, venturing towards the bushes and sliding into hiding. Remus moved so that his body stretched along the ground, horizontally, behind the brush. He closed his eyes tiredly, already miserably bored. Briefly, he wondered if there was a type of library and if he could have some sort of access to it.

Remus opened his eyes and peeked under the bushes, watching feet move past energetically. He listened to the sounds of the laughter that flitted from person to person. Frowning, he rolled over and faced the brick wall, studying it lazily and remembering the sore he recieved on his face. From Sirius, he sighed.

When would the inner-asylum world stop revolving around that damn person, Remus wondered and sat up, climbing out of the bushes fitfully. He stalked back towards his room, catching sight of a few other patients that gave him odd looks. Remus reasoned that it was because he was new.

It wasn't until he made it to his room and caught his reflection in a plastic mirror that hung on the wall with ornate beads, that he realised why he was the center of some people's attention.

He ran his fingers over the gradually growing bruise, surprised that it didn't hurt more than it did. Earlier when he checked, there were only splotches of little bruises, now his entire cheek was mildly swollen and a reddish-blue. Aah, the fresh look of a new bruise.

Stepping into the room, he gave an irrate sound at the wet puddle on his bed. The ice melted, and since he carelessly left it there, it was in the middle of his bed. He moved his blanket over it, not too concerned with it as he positioned himself onto the bed.

He pulled the pillow towards himself, hugging it comfortably and curling up while thinking about possible things to do. Remus was by no means a social person, in case you haven't noticed, so asking for things was out of the question. Another option was to wander about aimlessly, but he couldn't really see himself finding anything constructive to do... though it did seem a little better than lying around like a beached whale.

Remus stared at the wall, sitting up again and closing his eyes. It was only his what, second day? Or should it be considered his third? Didn't matter, exactly, he was just in agony over the lack of things to do. Or at least for people like himself.

Grudgingly, he had to admit that Sirius provided some sort of amusement for him. Even if it _was _throwing the ocasional punch or listening to his banal, one-sided conversations.

Swallowing thoughtfully, he left his room and went to roam the halls. He read signs, looking for directionals or even a site map. No such luck, but it was worth the try.

_Eventually_, Remus stumbled upon the library and was mildly impressed with the size of it. He looked around, heading towards the shelves. He ran his fingers over the spines, finding something of interest and sitting on the floor with it perched in his lap.

**TBC.**

_Yes, yes, I know it's short. There's not much for me to do with it, so I'm sorry. Okay? _

_Hm, this story's pretty pointless isn't it? I hope it's building up... I mean, later on it will probably take a more violent turn, but I'm not sure yet. **Please review!**  
_


	7. Chapter Seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_**By: The Demonic Duo**_

Sirius was half carried into the small and padded room located in one of the more remote hallways. He was beginning to squirm uncomfortably in the confinement coat and the nurses' hold on it. They held it in a painful fashion, where his arms became numb after only moments of being treated in such a maner.

"What set you off, Sirius?" Lily murmured sadly, letting her co-workers move aside before sitting next to him as another woman took care of the scrapes on his neck.

Sirius stared at her, his lips pressed in a firm line. She knew, from very prior experience, that this meant he was being stubborn and wouldn't release a word from his mouth on the matter. Sighing, Lily smoothed his hair away from the lacerations and dipped it into a seperate water container to rid it of most of the blood. The water clouded quickly and she removed the locks and squeezed the dampness into a hand towel.

Sirius closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. "Can't you at least take the jacket off before you leave?"

Lily hummed lightly, obviously disappointed with him. "_No_, especially not after today's episode. Good God, Sirius, what _were _you thinking? And poor Remus, new here and already assaulted by _you_, of all people."

Sirius snorted. Of course. Remus Lupin _looked _innocent, but did they know that he was on the one who really gave Peter Pettigrew the literal face lift? No. He had a feeling they never would.

The nursing staff was finished with him shortly after Lily's final statement. The room was silent for nearly the entirety of his medical treatment and then everyone left, leaving him alone in the room. Like most of the other rooms in the tiny hospital building, the door had a small window. It was considerably larger than most of the rooms, taking up half the door, and covered with padded bars. It was to make observation easier, he was told once.

Huffing loudly, Sirius flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling in disdain. How long until he could return to his own room? They wouldn't give him the luxury of knowing so that he could count down the days and nights. It would have given him something to do.

The purpose of this room was not only to keep you away from other patients, it was to make you think. It reminded Sirius of stories of how parents would send their child to their room to think things over and instead of doing just that, the kids would be playing with toys or video games.

Unlike them, if he did anything wrong as a child, he'd recieve _quite _the flogging. He reckoned that he got rather used to the pain, and now, he thought of Remus who scratched the surprisingly long nails down his neck. Shivering, he closed his eyes and breathed slowly out of his parted lips.

Yes, pain had become a very familar part of Sirius's life, good and bad times alike. Though with Remus, it felt naughty and extremely sexual, arousing intense interest from Sirius.

He sat himself up, slouching over with his eyes still closed. His mind was racing over the possibilities of Remus digging his nails painfully into his back and knawing sinfully hard on his shoulders or neck... maybe his thighs if the other allowed for it.

Now, though, wasn't the time for such thoughts. He was stuck in a room, and if he were to get a hard-on, he wouldn't have the means to take care of it before the staff came to check up on him. Oh, the woes of being a caged animal.

Sirius rolled around the room, trying to pretend it was at least a little fun. Soon, he tired of it and rested on his side and stared at the wall, bored.

"Ugh..." He muttered, rolling flat on his back again and inhaling deeply. "NINETY-NINE BOTTLES OF PILLS ON THE WALL! NINETY-NINE BOTTLES OF PILLS! TAKE ONE DOWN, CRAM IT ALL DOWN! NINETY-EIGHT BOTTLES OF PILLS ON THE WALL!" He sang obnoxiously, thinking of the medication that patients had to force down their throat. It only took him until the ninety-first bottle before someone came by and hollered at him to stop.

Sirius closed his eyes, panting slightly from exerting his lungs. Getting more frustrated, he was about to pick up where he left off when the doors opened and Molly came in. He frowned at her, rolling onto his side and facing away from her.

"Don't start that, damnit." She snapped, causing him to gape.

"Did Molly just curse? Sirius finds it funny when Molly curses." He said , glancing over his shoulder at her, blinking with mock surprise.

She sighed, not responding to the question, unlocking his restrains instead and letting him out of it before slinging it over her arm. He stared at her, then at the lunch on the ground. "You'll be in here until tomorrow, but I'll be nice and let you sleep without the jacket, but if you start singing again I'll cram _you _back into the _jacket_. Jill nearly had a stroke hearing your... rendition of the song."

Sirius cracked a smile, stretching out and cracking his joints. The older nurse closed her eyes, not up to berating him about the sick habit he had with cracking his back and joints.

"Good night, Sirius." She murmured, locking the door after she stepped out. "And please... please just learn to calm yourself." Molly pleaded. "Your life would be _so _much _easier_."

He watched her face disappear from view, contemplating what she said while he munched on the food that he was granted with. Sirius chewed slowly, thinking about how life would be like if he could control his temperments.

**TBC.**

_Hehe, yeah, that's short too. - Sorry? I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing this. Besides, hopefully Remus's P.O.V. will be more... interesting? (Hopefully.) **Review, please!**_

_**-NEWS- **_

If I write a **LUCIUS/REGULUS** fanfic, would anyone read it? E-mail me and tell me your opinion on the matter.(My e-mail is indeed in my profile.) _Please be sure to write **Lucius/Regulus** in the subject and **do not** send attatchments or else it will be deleted. Thank you.__  
_


	8. Chapter Eight

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_**By: The Demonic Duo**_

Remus apparently made good progress through his readings, since he was already halfway through the book. His eyes were straining now so, instead of continuing, he took a moment's break to walk around more of the limited library. He sat down on a bench, placing the book on the table and rubbing his eyes.

He felt more than heard someone sit across from him. By the time he bothered to acknowledge the person, he was displeased to see it was the head nurse. Molly Weasley stared at him, smiling pleasantly. Remus frowned at her, his eyebrow twitching. Deciding to ignore her, he burrowed in the book and began to pick up where he left off.

"You know, Remus, you're going to have to talk with us someday." She hummed.

Not paying particular attention to her, he turned the page and continued reading.

"If you don't start talking, Remus, I'll take your library privileges away."

That got Remus's attention. His head shot up and he stared angrily at her. She regarded him calmly, which only made Remus's body shake with rage.

"Well? If you don't talk to me now, I'm going to escort you out of the library and not permit you to be in here anymore. How would you feel then?" Molly raised an eyebrow. Remus shrugged, glancing away from her and staring at the book in his hands. "Fine, how about this..."

Remus looked up at her.

"How about I get a piece of paper and we can have a small conversation that way?" She bargained, folding her arms. "If you do so, then I will leave you alone for the rest of the week."

Leaning back in his seat, Remus narrowed his eyes at her and shrugged. Finally, he nodded and she stood, walking away from him and returning a moment later with a pen and piece of paper. He had considered walking away but she would have seen and he would have been punished anyways.

She made herself comfortable before staring at Remus expectantly. He stared back petulantly. Sighing, Molly picked up the pen and wrote very neatly; 'How is the book you're reading?'

Remus stared at the paper for a long while, pondering over what to write. Finally, he took the pen from her gently. 'It's good, but there's no sex yet.'

He handed the paper over to Molly who read it twice in shock. 'Oh, I see. So, how do you feel about living here at the hospital?'

Losing interest fast, Remus snatched the paper from her. 'I dislike being here because I have no personal space, get the hint?" Standing, he thrusted the paper and pen in front of her and walked off towards the back of the room.

He stopped, staring blankly at the wall before glancing down at the book in his hand. That hadn't gone all that well, but he supposed she couldn't exactly punish him. They had a very brief conversation on paper and that was all she asked for.

Remus turned his gaze from his book to a different direction. All around him were books and chairs. He scanned the library for Molly. When he didn't see her, he found a comfortable chair in the corner he was in. Pulling his legs into indian-style, he opened the book again and slouched over it.

As the day wore on, Remus found that he couldn't concentrate on the last few pages of the book. Closing it, he checked it out with some difficulty. Being as he wouldn't talk, the librarian was becoming impatient with him until he asked Remus to write his name and room number down. Once he did, he was on his way.

He stopped by his room, deposited the book on his bed before exiting the small room and ambling towards the cafeteria. It was dinner time, apparently. He had been so caught up with reading that he hadn't realized how hungry he was until he breathed in the pleasant odor of food.

Remus carefully took a tray from the serving line, blinking at the wink he received from a rather handsome and disheveled man in the back. He shook his head and walked to a mostly empty table. After his habitual inspection of the food, he dug into the gooey pile.

It was tuna casserole, he noted unhappily as he forced it down his throat. Disgusting. How completely revolting, Remus thought. He couldn't believe they would even hand this out to people to consume. He supposed that he was hungry enough that he could eat it, but boy, he certainly didn't want to.

Pushing the food around a bit, he put on a brave face and shoveled a forkful of the substance in his mouth and chewed quickly before swallowing and downing a quarter of his milk down.

After his almost painful experience, he finished most of it and dumped the rest out. Remus handed in his utensils and tray, then finally, headed back towards his room to finish the book and return it.

The next day, Remus stretched out in his bed comfortably. He didn't want to get up, but his lazy decision would be regretted later when he became hungry. Yawning mutely, he rolled out of bed and changed into the fresh pair of hospital clothes he was supplied.

Both the pants and the shirt were starch white and smelled much like his pillows had when he first arrived. He pushed the shirt against his face and inhaled before humming happily and slipping it over his head. He pushed his pants down and stepped into the clean pair, securing the waist band around his hips. He pulled on the rubber-soled slippers, which were also white, before checking his door.

It was still locked, which meant the staff wasn't around to his room yet. Remus sat back on his bed with a bored sigh. Fifteen or twenty minutes later, Lily unlocked his door and peeked in apologetically, her face flushed.

"Sorry about being so late, I had to do something."

Remus raised an eyebrow at her and opened his mouth. "Your boyfriend?"

Lily gaped at him, and Remus pushed past her to go to the library. He was faintly surprised with himself, as well. He hadn't expected himself to say anything, especially to a nurse. Of course she could have been more shocked at his comment...

Remus stopped in the hall, blinking before groaning quietly. Molly was going to hear about it and harass him. Shaking out of his miserable daze he moved down the hall quickly. He figured that if he was going to be bothered today, he was going to enjoy himself beforehand.

Turning a corner sharply, he ran into a firm body. Blinking, he glanced up and had a faint sense of de jà vu. It was Sirius, but it didn't seem as though Sirius knew what to make of Remus. He was staring quite blankly at him.

Sirius shoved Remus aside and stumbled past. Was it Remus, or were there dark circles under Sirius's eyes? Remus watched him wander aimlessly down the hall. He noted that Sirius's skin seemed paler under the lighting.

Remus turned fully and started walking after Sirius, completely intrigued by his state. Sirius turned another corner, and once Remus caught up he saw that a nurse was tugging gently on Sirius's arm and whispering soothingly to him. Sirius frowned at her, backing away quickly with a loud whimper. Remus's eyes widened at the whimper. He watched Sirius sit down on the floor and slump against the wall tiredly.

"Sirius, honey, if you're tired why don't you sleep?" The nurse murmured softly, swiping her dark blonde hair from her face. He recognized her as Jillian, known as Jill by both the staff and the patients.

"Can't." The dark-haired patient mumbled. "There was blood on m'bed."

"Blood, Sirius?" She asked, her eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I did, but Molly said it wasn't there." He sighed, curling up on the floor. "Lily said-" Sirius started screaming, his voice becoming a high, masculine sound that echoed off the walls loudly. "GET IT OFF ME!"

Jillian leaned over him quickly, touching his arm and jumping back when he convulsed. Looking around, she pointed at someone. "Get Molly! GET MOLLY, NOW!"

**TBC.**

_Dun, dun, dun! Horrible, aren't I? Well, while I apologize for the horrible ending, I'll make it up to you by digging deeper into Sirius's temperment in the next chapter. **Please review.**_

PLEASE REFRAIN FROM POSTING FLAMES, THREATS AND SUCH OTHER NONESENSE FOR MY CLIFFHANGER! _Wouldn't it be more preferable to read this in Sirius's point of view? **Thank you.**_


	9. Chapter Nine

_Supposedly mental symptoms will ensue, don't flame me for my efforts, please. Plus, I do appologize if this chapter's a bit confusing, I do have two P.O.V.s in it...

* * *

_

**CHAPTER NINE**

**By: The Demonic Duo

* * *

**

**(Sirius's P.O.V. from isolation release.)

* * *

**

Sirius was released from the isolation ward before the breakfast shift, by Lily who seemed a bit concerned about his food consumption, or lack thereof. She had attempted in vain to get him to eat. Instead, he gurgled something inaudibly and lurched past her, out of the room. Lily alerted Molly immediately of Sirius's behavior, and the head nurse came forthwith.

"Sirius, dear, aren't you going to eat?" She had asked, just as the younger woman had. This time, she merely received a grumpy look in response. "Fine, it's fine, Sirius, how about you go rest?"

Molly led Sirius to his room, unlocked the door and pushed it open. He stumbled past her and his eyes widened. Sirius whipped his head around quickly, looking from wall to wall in shock before settling his startled gaze to his bed.

"Sirius..." She cooed soothingly, raising a hand to touch him. He dropped down, plopping hard onto his bum and bringing his knees up to his chin. Instead of wrapping his arms around his legs, he draped them over his head. He never once looked at her, instead staring at the bed with unwavering concentration. "What is it, sweetie?"

"There's blood, everywhere, it's there." He said hoarsely, causing Lily and Molly to glance at each other in worry.

"No, Sirius, there's no blood." Molly stated softly. She glanced around the room, staring at the boring beige walls before looking at the freshly made bed. "The room's... spotless, hun."

Sirius turned his head at a faint angle, staring up at her with a blank look. Taken back, Molly blinked owlishly and looked at Lily. Sirius was rarely like this, and the only way to deal with his mood was to let it be and keep him closely monitored. They tried to keep medication to an all time low, and unless Sirius warranted a pill or two, they would refrain from doping him to the gills.

"Sirius, maybe you'd like to sleep somewhere else?" Lily said, smiling weakly. "There's no blood, but if your room's making you uncomfortable..."

"Just because you don't see it, doesn't mean it's not there." Sirius stood, turning on heel and ambling out of the room with a reeling sway. He placed his hand on the wall for balance, waiting for the world to stop spinning before stepping carefully, testing himself before launching himself quickly down the hall with an absurdly quick pace. He rounded a corner, gripped the person's shoulders before he could even focus on the person's face. Sirius stared for a long moment, his mind processing that it was Remus, and with remote interest, he moved him aside and stumbled onward.

Sirius made his way around another corner, heading down the corridor slowly and stopping to stare off into space. He was shaken out of his daze when Jillian, a beautiful middle-aged nurse, touched his arm and smiled charmingly at him.

"Hello, Sirius."

It took Sirius a moment, but he eventually answered with a mildly snappish hello. Jill blinked, her broad smile wilting around the edges.

"Are you okay?" She wrapped her delicate hand around his upper arm, helping him stay steady. "You look as though you haven't gotten a wink of sleep at all!"

Sirius blinked incomprehensively, staring past her. His body twitched and he whimpered loudly, stepping away with a sharp frown. He leaned against the wall heavily, the shock of it sending hollow chills through his ribcage as he slid down and slouched in exhaustion.

"Sirius, honey, if you're tired why don't you sleep?"

"Can't." Sirius grumbled "There was blood on m'bed."

"Blood, Sirius?" She asked, her eyes widening while her voice upped a hysterical notch. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I did, but Molly said it wasn't there." He sighed, curling up on the floor. "Lily said-" Sirius began, his eyes widening at the sight of a tiny spider on his hand. "GET IT OFF ME!"

Jillian loomed over him quizzically, touching his arm and backing away when he shook and waved his arm frantically to get the small arachnid off. Gazing around frantically, Jillian turned her gaze to a fellow nurse and pointed to them to gain their attention. "Get Molly! GET MOLLY, NOW!"

Once the orders were given, Sirius began to calm down, breathing heavily through clenched teeth. Staring at the floor, he watched feet shuffle back and forth while people skirted around his form. Molly finally kneeled next to him and he directed his attention upward.

"Sirius, what was the screaming about?" She frowned, wiping his face off with a moist cloth one of the other nurses were thoughtful enough to retrieve. He closed his eyes, stretching out on the floor.

"Spider."

Molly gave a frustrated sigh. "A spider? You were screaming bloody murder over a spider? Where is this spider?"

"I don't know." Sirius sat up, looking at his arm unblinkingly. Molly pursed her lips, standing up. Sirius followed her lead, using the wall to help him up. With another sigh, the head nurse gripped his arm and directed him towards a room.

Upon entering the room, Sirius glanced around with feelings of faint stolidity. It was apparently time for art class, which meant he would have access to water colors, crayons, paper, pencils and, if he was lucky, safety scissors. He sat in a chair randomly, staring forward at the art 'teacher.' The art teacher was named Severus Snape. He was only older than Sirius by a few years and had the greasiest mop of hair anyone ever saw. Of course the twenty-one year old man also had the foulest mood, which made it surprising that he would do volunteer work.

Sirius was gradually becomming wired off of his lack of sleep, his hands twitching expectantly while his brain functioned in an obscure state. Severus was watching him curiously, sending cold looks back and forth between other patients, but paying the most attention to Sirius.

Sirius noticed that Remus was now in his artclass. The other patient was sitting in the corner, eyeing the wall with his boredom written across his features. He looked as though he wished to disappear and keep his participation to a very bare minimum.

Feeling a hand drop onto his shoulder, Sirius jumped and gazed up at Lily whom was smiling down at him. She had gold eyeshadow on, though her lovely green eyes looked unnaturally tired.

"I'm here to keep you company, Sirius, isn't that great?"

"Yeah." He said, breathing shallowly.

Lily pulled a chair next to him, smoothing her dress pants as she sat into the uncomfortably stiff seat. She winked at Sirius, turning her eyes forward to Severus whom was holding a cardboard box filled with watercolors.

"Today's the same as usual, I don't want any nonsense, but I would like it if you attempted a landscape." Severus said flatly, handing out the small, cheap trays of waterpaints with their plastic brushes. He was, whether you noticed it or not, being rather cruel. The only amount of land most of the patients remember seeing are the ones from home, or a place they were fond of before they were taken away and placed into a mental prison.

Severus arrived at Sirius's small desk, sneering down at him and dropping the paint tray loudly onto the genuinely wooden surface. He nodded curtly at Lily and moved on. Sirius stared at his paint container and then at Lily. She smiled back at him, nodding.

"Go ahead, Sirius, get some water to paint with."

He stared at her, being unresponsive. She tilted her head in concern and reached a hand over to him. Sirius's eyes widened at the sight of her hand. His body was beginning to shake terribly, sweat forming almost instantaneously on his forhead and neck. Seeing this, Lily moved her hand away and frowned as Sirius backed away, still breathing irregularly. Sirius's blue orbs were focused on her hands still, his face screwed up in terror.

"Sirius?" Lily whispered, wondering if he was having an anxiety attack. She hadn't done anything to provoke the response and was hesitant to do anything. "S-Sirius?

"Lily." Severus said, breaking Lily out of her near panic. "Perhaps you should go retrieve help."

"Right." The young nurse said, standing up and racing out of the room. A group arrived, consisting of Lily, Jillian and two male nurses that Sirius didn't know.

Sirius was shaking horribly, his breathing still shaky but better than it was before in the room. The nurses were speaking of Sirius getting something to eat and resting in his room. Lily had split from the group and was hurrying into the direction of the kitchen. She had darkened tear tracks down her face from the makeup that smeared. She was probably still upset that Sirius fearfully panicked over her.

They arrived to Sirius's room and pushed open the unlocked room. He entered without much of a fight, sitting on the bed and flopping down. Lily came in and placed a paper plate on the floor with a cold sandwhich on it and a bottle of water. The redheaded nurse movied it more towards the bed, smiling weakly at Sirius.

"There's a turkey sandwhich if you want it, Sirius." She murmured, hiccuping a sob when he didn't respond. She exited quickly, the others in the staff following after.

Sirius was left alone in the darkened room, staring at the ceiling and seeing shapes that no one else probably would. He was starting to feel alone and very, very claustrophobic.

* * *

**(Remus's P.O.V. from the scene in the hallway.)

* * *

**

After witnessing Sirius's wailing, he was startled enough to step back and into a man who Remus definitely didn't recognize. He gazed curiously at the dark-haired intruder and immediately decided that he didn't like the man. He had a crooked nose that was probably broken once or twice and a set of dark eyes that glared at him with disgust. Well, Remus thought, at least he looks intelligent. Moving his gaze downward, he read the name tag, which said Severus Snape. He was a visitor, apparently.

Without much interest, Remus was about to walk away when the most annoying woman ever came to stand beside them both. Snape sneered at her, and Remus was almost positive that his face was an almost perfect mirror image.

"Oh, good! You've met." She giggled, her voice high and grating. Her name was Nina, and she had the appearance of snow white, with the voice that rivaled Mickey Mouse. Yes, her voice was high but somehow masculine, as if it was recorded and played again in slow motion. Actually, Remus didn't know how you would describe her voice. It was awful, and he would tell her so if he felt like talking. "Remus, this is Sev, but, um, you can call him Severus or Mr. Snape. Sev, this is Remus."

As if I talk? Remus sighed to himself, staring mutely at her as she beamed airily back.

"He'll be your art instructor. Your class will be soon, so just follow him, 'kay?"

Severus growled at her, sending Remus a cold look before storming off in one direction. The situation with Sirius was forgotten with the presence of the cranky art teacher. Remus followed, bopping along behind him.

Once they entered the room, Remus snorted at the lack of color and light. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, this was going to be an absolutely interesting, but horrible art class. He seated himself in the corner, crossing his legs and staring around quietly. Severus was busy ignoring him, moving a box around and counting whatever items that were in the box. He seemed to be relieved that Remus kept to himself, but Remus knew the man probably thought he had something seriously wrong with him. Whatever, that was fine, Remus didn't paricularly care for him anyway.

Five minutes past and Sirius was dragged into the room. Remus paid attention just long enough to see him sit into a chair. He turned his attention back to the wall, his eyes glazing over. Vaguely hearing the instructions from Severus, Remus blinked when a watercolor tray was dropped unceremoniously in front of him.

He turned his light eyes to watch Severus walk away, finding that he had nice broad shoulders and a rather snake-like sway. It was fascinating to watch him walk, even if he had no sense of attraction towards the older man.

Remus opened his art container, amused to see it was an incredibly cheap one with a plastic tray and a paper-plastic lining where the chalky colors were. He supposed that the paints were from the man's pocket, so he didn't really have anything against it. It was all non-toxic, too, so that was a really important gesture. At least Remus now knew the man wasn't there to murder them all, right? ...Right?

Remus glanced over at Sirius, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Lily's muttering. She looked fretful and Sirius just looked plain... terrified. He blandly noted the sweat forming on the teenager's face and the startling speed that his eyes darted around. He was looking everwhere but at Lily.

"Lily." Severus said calmly. "Perhaps you should go retrieve help."

"Right." She said, darting out of the room immediately. Lily came back with the nurse that was in the hall when Sirius was wailing, Jill. Two others accompanied her, one he didn't know and other was the nurse he met on his first day in the lunch room. He was slowly recognizing people, and not liking any one of them.

Sirius was carefully escorted out of the room. Interested, he stood and followed as Sirius was removed from the area, unnoticed by everyone, including the ever watchful Severus Snape.

Remus hid in an area for a moment, slumping onto the floor and waiting for the commotion to die down. He yawned quietly and inspected his nails quietly, a sharp frown marring his features. He was horrified to see how filthy his nails were, having collected dirt and grime from various places in the hospital and in the garden outside.

Closing his eyes he shuddered at the thought of how un-hygienic his fingers now were. He'd have to clean them, immediately.

Picking himself up off of the floor, he brushed his pants off and glanced around the hall. Since there was no one in sight that could bust him for skipping out of art, he scampered towards the nearest bathroom. He closed the door and then placed his hands under the faucet and soaping and lathering his hands and using his nails to clean under the other nails.

He rinsed them off and gave a small mewl of disappointment. The dirt was still lodged under his fingernails. Remus figured that he would have to, gasp, ASK someone for a nailbrush or something.

Remus ambled out of the bathroom, trying not to stare at his fingers as he worked his way though the corridors to Sirius's room. He sighed in relief when he finally made it, trying the doorhandly and raising an eyebrow when he found that it was locked. He wasn't surprised, just interested.

There were small, whimpers and yelps comming from inside Sirius's room, causing Remus's curiosity to be piqued as he leaned closer to the door and listened more intently.

He frowned when the sounds stopped and stepped back quickly when Sirius's gaunt face came into view.

"What is it?" He frowned, staring down at Remus as he pressed himself against the door.

Remus picked himself up, brushing his clothes off and staring at Sirius evenly before shrugging and walking off, afraid to admit that he was a bit creeped out by Sirius's state.

* * *

**TBC.

* * *

**

_Aah, sorry. I got rather tired of writing it from Sirius's point of view so it's sort of like a bonus chapter! Whooooo! You got a bit of Siri and some Remmy, whee! Haha. This is to appologize for updating SoOoOo late! I've been sick for about a month with just a regular cold, sad eh? Then! As soon as I got better I donated some blood. Had to recover from that and once I did, well, I got to some writing._

_Sorry for any typos and all that._

_Thank you everyone for enjoying my fanfic and for those who have instant messaged me on AIM, I really appreciate it!_

**THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE A WHILE! I APPOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE!**


	10. Chapter Ten

_God, I am SO sorry about how late this is. First, I was on cloud nine because of my new boyfriend. Then I had finals and then a strange and painful virus. When I got better, I hadn't felt motivated enough to write. Then, it seemed, that everytime I started writing I got interrupted by my family or my boyfriend. It's annoying, really, oh well. After that I had to worry about my highschool proficiency test, which thankfully I passed. Whew! Then I broke up with my boyfriend and now I'm working on getting a job while checking out different colleges that I might want to get into. _

_Oh well, here's a chapter! Feel free to review! Hopefully the next chapter won't be so long. See? I haven't given up!_

**CHAPTER TEN**

_**By: The Demonic Duo**_

Remus's day started easily after a nice, fresh rest. Just as he was stretching and rolling around in his rather comfortable bed, his door was unlocked and cracked open just a bit. For a moment he expected someone to enter, but scowled as he realised it was simply opened for the sake of being... open. Anyone could barge in and harass him, but did anyone think of that? No, probably not.

Kicking the covers off, he lie on his back for a moment and enjoying the fresh morning chill before standing and slamming the door loudly. He shivered as the echo travelled down the hall and wondered briefly if anyone cared enough to scold him about it.

Finding that he couldn't quite bring himself to care, he stripped from his night clothes and slipped into the mostly identical daytime outfit. Plain and boring, just like nearly everything else that was in the facility.

Remus went to the cafeteria, grabbing a tray and seating himself away from everyone, poking the cereal a bit and consuming it quickly and leaving before anyone could even blink. He worked his way to the main lobby, to the shower-log.

The way it worked was that a patient would sign up and request a shower that day. Either the morning shift or the afternoon shift. This was a precaution used to monitor the patients to keep them from abusing the privilege and possibly drowning themselves. He had managed a couple days without a proper shower, but never again would he wait that long. He would degrade himself by showering in front of someone if he had to, but he did not want to be grungy. He had a near phobia with uncleanliness.

Turning around, Remus worked his way towards Sirius's room to see if he was still a whimpering, helpless pile of skin and bones. Upon arrival he noted that Sirius's door was open ajar and that Sirius was still inside. Peeking in, he raised an eyebrow at the frigidly still lump on the bed. The beam of light from the hall split across the room and onto Sirius's face. Livid looking, blood-shot eyes stared back at him. He shivered, pushing the door open more.

"Get out."

Sirius's voice was hoarse, causing Remus to exhale sharply in surprise. They stared at eachother for a long time before Remus relented and left, closing the door. He stared at the door with a mildly bummed expression before huffing and stomping down the corridor and into a man from the cafeteria.

He frowned at him a long moment, almost suspiciously before trudging past the poor guy. James, as Remus recalled his name, had seemed a bit hesitant, and Remus wasn't sure of what he thought of him. What was he hesitant of, he wondered...

Remus wandered around the building for about the umpteenth time before he rediscovered the activity room. He peeked in and skulked along the wall to the airhockey table. His brother had owned one, but he had never played before. He never had the erge to try before but, peering down at it, he felt compelled to at least try it once while he was there. The only problem was that he didn't have a partner to play with.

Glancing up, he spotted Sirius strolling in. The dark haired patient was staring with unease at the people already in the room, and he was half-tempted to invite him to play a game, but spotting James grab his arm, he quashed the idea and instead watched them. Sirius's mood seemed to brighten with the touch, and he smiled weakly at James who grinned at him a bit lopsidedly. James's smile seemed a bit strained, and he obviously didn't want to be there, but aside from that, he followed Sirius all the way into the room and to a chess table.

Frowning, feeling a tad bit angry, Remus flopped into a seat and crossed his arms. No one paid him any mind and went on with their games and entertainment. He didn't care, his attention was strictly on Sirius and the _intruder_. He watched James sit down, taking a deck of cards and shuffling them carefully, chatting amiably with his Sirius.

Sirius nodded to something James had said, taking the deck and dealing the cards back and forth until he ran out of cards and they both had an even pile. Not wanting to watch, Remus pursed his lips and stood up, leaving the game room with a rather hostile look cast in James's direction.

Heaving another sigh, he went to the library to pass some time. He slinked down the isles of the bookcases and grabbed a book. Remus looked both ways, searching to see if he was alone before breathing in relief and reading the back cover.

"Remus." Molly said, appearing from out of nowhere, startling him. "I heard from Lily that you spoke to her. She said it wasn't a particularly nice comment, but that you spoke reguardless."

Closing his eyes, Remus grit his teeth and jammed the book back in it's place and stomped towards the exit of the library. Even though he refused to look back, he knew that Molly was following after him.

"Remus, please, just let me know that you're making some sort of progress? I'm sure your parents would appreciate it."

He glanced over his shoulder, snorting in disbelief. Molly stared back patiently, keeping her expression clear and professionally blank. Losing interest, he shrugged and tried to open the door, blinking. It was locked and as he scanned the room, he noticed that he and Molly were alone.

"Can you at least say one sentence?" She cooed slowly.

Remus pressed his forehead against the door, leaning back and yanking the door viciously. He continued at his rhythmic and loud pace of yanking and banging the door, unyeilding before finally stopping and rushing towards a table and grabbing a chair.

Molly's eyes widened when he picked it up. "REMUS." She fumbled with her keys before unlocking the door and watching him leave. He smirked back at her with a sick triumphant grin and glided towards the front lobby.

Grabbing a pen, Remus ripped a corner of a piece of paper off and wrote his name on it. Satisfied with his neat script, he searched for the showers and when the man asked his name, he presented the small ripped paper.

Clearly satisfied, the man uncaringly ushered Remus in and it was apparent that the man had this job long enough for it to be a routine. Remus stripped akwardly and handed the man his clothes and shoes, feeling more vulnerable when his clothing was passed on to another person. The said person smiled at him and left, and with little else to do, he adjusted the water temperature and rinsed himself off. There were three bottles lined in front of him, one a body wash, another shampoo and the final one a conditioner.

Grabbing the shampoo, he lathered his hair with relish and rinsed it out and put conditioner on his ends and waited before washing that out as well. Once done with his hair, he washed his face and then cleaned his body carefully and just stood under the water. Finally he turned the tap off and turned around akwardly, surprised to see clothes folded and waiting for him with the more chipper nurse smiling at him. Managing a weak smile, he took the clothes and walked towards another section of the room where it was dry, slipping into them. The outfit was the same as his other one, only black which was nice for a change.

Slipping the shoes on, he stood and smoothed his clothes out and startled when a towel was draped over his head and his hair being towel-dried.

"There you go. Go on, I've got other people to help."

Nodding, he slipped past him and shook his mousey hair, running his fingers through it. He realised he'd have to go back to his room to grab his comb. That would at least give him something to do, he figured.

After the small walk to his room, he opened the door and stepped in, closing it and grabbing his brush and working on his still very damp hair. Once he combed it, he shook his hair and huffed slightly when it plastered against his face and neck.

"Remus?" Someone said, sticking their head in. It was HIM, James. Frowning at him, Remus glanced away and combed his hair again, trying to brush out the curls and clearly letting James know what he thought of him and his presence. "Um, you've got company, care to follow me? Everyone else is busy."

Looking up with a small mewl of surprise, Remus stood and followed him out. Company could only mean on thing. Family.

**TBC. **

_Sorry about the shortness, but I'll work on the next chapter. Been busy lately, but I'll hopefully get another chapter up by the end of next month. Not saying much, I know, but I'm still trying. I don't particularly care for this chapter, but the next one will hopefully be more to mine as well as your liking. **Read and Review! Please.**_


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Wheeeeeeeee. Thank you so much for the reviews. I think I may have lost a few readers, but I'm still happy to be back on track for the time being. Looking at this chapter, and realising it was my eleventh chapter made me feel pretty proud. This has been my longest story since probably chapter nine, but it still feels pretty damn incredible. _

_Please enjoy! Don't forget to review! _

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_**By: The Demonic Duo**_

Sirius released a loud, rude yawn in the presence of James, who quirked an eyebrow at him. Staring back at him for a moment, Sirius grinned, his visage mildly gault and his hair flopped over his eyes. He hadn't slept for a few days, and had only eaten a half of a sandwhich that James gave him. He was starting to feel a bit better, though more tired and definitely very hungry. He felt a bit more confident that he could survive the world without James, at the moment.

"Think you're ready to take a nap, Sirius?" James asked hopefully. He was exhausted from just babysitting Sirius and it was becomming more and more apparent as time flew past. The two of them were still in the gameroom and weren't doing much, other than just sitting there.

"No, but if you want I can go and bug someone else." Sirius sighed.

James's eyebrows shot up in surprise but he wisely didn't question it. He smiled and stood up and winked at Sirius, telling him to get some rest and maybe stop by the kitchen to get some food. Sirius sighed loudly, responding.

"Yeah, yeah, I get the point." He muttered, glaring at him before grinning toothily at him. James shook his head, marvelling at the patient's moodswings before smiling back.

"Alright, have Molly page me if you need me or stop by the kitchen. Later?" He waved and walked out of the gameroom, leaving Sirius there. Leaning back in his seat, Sirius lulled his head backwards before standing up quickly and stilling himself as the blood rushed through and out his head violently.

He stretched and strolled out of the room, glancing back and forth before heading towards the kitchen and grabbing James's shoulder and grinning.

"You again, huh?" James said slowly. "I take it you want food?"

"You could say that." Sirius said, waving to the other cooks in the kitchen. He was technically not supposed to be in the kitchen, but James had invited him and he just couldn't pass the chance up. His presence wasn't exactly welcomed, Sirius noted by the expressions of the other workers.

Rocking back on his feet, he spotted different trinkets that littered the pastel countertops. They stared back at Sirius, gleaming with tempation. James searched one of the three refridgerators, pulling lunchmeat out and making a quick but neat sandwhich for Sirius.

"Here." He offered the sandwhich to Sirius, smiling before pushing him out the door. "Sorry, we're kind of busy. I was expecting you a little later, you know, after you napped. Food first makes sense, too, though."

Nodding absentmindedly, Sirius walked out and went towards the lounge and taking a seat, his eyebrows raising in amusement at the sight of a rather posh looking family. The young one, height probably below his own chin, glanced over and Sirius was certain that this was Remus's brother. He took in the laceration on the forhead with a small smirk, cramming his sandwhich into his mouth and making a rather disgusting scene.

The family turned, staring at him in horror before glancing away and sticking their noses into the air. Satisfied, Sirius finished his sandwhich and perked up when Remus came into view, looking smaller and petite in his black clothes. He stared appreciatively, smiling as Remus stood even taller and lifting his chin up in unspoken defiance.

"Remus." The woman said, her hair a dark blonde, face pointed with harder edges than her husbands. His face was more oval and soft, his hair cut short and was surprisingly dark compared to the other three of the family.

Remus stared at her, glancing over the faces of his family members before walking over and sitting on the couch next to Sirius. He frowned at Sirius before shrugging and waving irritably for his family to take a seat on the sofa in front of him.

Hesitantly taking a seat, the three of them cast Sirius a cautious glance and he smiled back eerily. The dark circles under his eyes were large and his hair could have definitely been in better condition, but he was content with his appearance for the moment and that was fine with Remus.

"I haven't heard a progress report on your behavior, Remus, how have things been?" The man asked, pointedly ignoring Sirius, who had to open his mouth and replied for Remus, since he knew the tawny-haired patient wouldn't dare.

"Oh, he's perfectly happy here, aren't you Remus?" He said chipperly. "Remus and I talk daily, but it's usually reduced to him whispering in my ear, he doesn't seem to care for others to hear his voice."

Glaring at him, Remus growled softly before sighing roughly in defeat. Sirius would dig a grave for them both, and he wouldn't have the power to stop it.

"Remus, is this true? You talk to... to him?" Remus's mother inquired softly, spitting the word 'him' out as if it were vile. Which in her position, she figured Sirius was none other than a filthy insane patient whom was out to contaminate her poor, demonic? son. Right.

Figuring he didn't have much else to do, Remus nodded, knowing Sirius would have his parents leave somehow. His response wasn't welcome, and his mother tensed. Her lips pursed and thinned and she looked down at her pocketbook before forcing a weak smile.

"I see." She sighed. "What about us, your family? You've only known this young man for a short while, where as we've known you your entire life..."

Remus glanced at Sirius who smiled back and leaned forward, leaning close enough that it looked like Remus was whispering to him. Remus's head was out of view to his parents, between Sirius and the sofa. Sirius pulled away, glancing at Remus's parents.

"He doesn't have anything to say to you."

Remus nodded, figuring that even though he hadn't told Sirius this, it was pretty much accurate. His mother's mouth trembled and his father squeezed her shoulder.

"Are you certain, Remus? Aren't you ashamed to say something like this?" He demanded, his voice mildly coarse and Sirius rolled his eyes. He looked at Remus and they resumed their other position.

At first, Sirius had thought that Remus wouldn't say a word and he'd have to make it up as he went on, but he was certainly astonished when he heard Remus speak very quietly in his ear.

"T-tell them," Remus said, his voice that nasal sound that most people whom are deaf have, the unfamiliarity of speaking was clearly apparent. His second attempt was only a tad bit better. "Tell them that it's hard to be ashamed to admit something like that, when they can't even admit they're ashamed for having me."

Pulling back, Sirius's nose brushed against Remus's cheek gently and they stared at eachother for a long moment. He watched Remus's eyes curiously, opening his mouth and turning towards the parents, relaying the message.

Clearly outraged, the mother gripped her purse and stood, glaring at her son before gritting and her teeth and forcing herself to calmly sit back down.

"W-" She exhaled slowly, taking a deep breath before giving a withering smile. "We're not ashamed of you, Remus."

Remus sneered, taking his time to look around the lounge. This entire visit was a waste of time. He wasn't going to be 'cured' when there wasn't anything wrong with him. Sure, he said probably a total of ten words while he was at the hospital, it didn't mean he'd use his vocal cords anymore from here on out, right?

Remus returned his attention to the four people there, and began to gaze at Sirius, not bothering to hide his stare. Sirius stared back, fidgeting at the obvious critique he was receiving. He knew he looked like a trainwreck, but Remus didn't have to stare.

"Remus, your mother's talking to you." The father said. "We won't leave until you use your voice to appologize to your brother as well."

Feeling increasingly frustrated, Remus stood up and flipped them the bird. "F'kyou." He screamed out akwardly, the word not forming but the message still clear, stomping off in another direction before picking up his pace to full fledged sprint.

Sirius watched the family gape at his retreat, wondering how much they cared for Remus. He was positive they loved him, but not enough to do anything for him other than hide him in an institution. It was similar to his own family, which saddened him.

Sliding off the hideously upholstered seat, Sirius patted the lint off of his pants and he calmly went to find the tawny haired patient.

He tried Remus's room, but found no trace of the tempermental and anti-social patient. Remus wasn't even in the library, and he even raced down the different isles in frantic hurrry, much to the librarian's dismay. The game room was locked, so the likelihood that Remus was in there, was fairly improbable. Even the cafeteria had no trace of the young man's presence. Thunder crackled loudly, while the winds and rain fought violent battles against the glass windows. Seeing this, he found an idea and turned on heel towards the court.

Pushing the door open when no one was around, Sirius went to the private area behind the brush, wincing as another crack of thunder sounded, flashing lighting across the sky. Knowing the dangers of being where he was, Sirius pointedly disreguarded that reality and expired slowly at the sight of the boy he was searching all over for.

Remus was there, curled up in a mudpuddle on his side, his hair matted to his face. The younger patient was completely drenched and Sirius realised he had been searching for quite some time. Kneeling down, he picked Remus's head up from the mud mound it was resting on, and placed it on his lap. Smiling softly down at him, Sirius brushed the wet locks from Remus's face and readjusted Remus's body to get himself more comfortable before curling around Remus and resting his head on Remus's side.

Feeling comfortable and still very much tired, he closed his eyes and felt a hand grip his hair gently, and then he fell asleep, blissfully ignorant to the chaos that was likely to insue when their absences were noted.

**TBC.**

_How's that for a chapter? Hehehehe. Definitely a bit longer than the other one, thankfully. Please review, make me feel loooooved! Mwahs! It's got Remus and Sirius action, though probably not as much as you'd all have liked. This isn't it, though, there should be lots more drama. **Read and Review, please! Let me know if my chapters flow well enough, because I did put this story aside for well over a month. Tell me your opinions, please, I encourage it!** Alright, well the next chapter will have to wait a bit, but the wait for you guys won't be nearly as long as last time. (...Hopefully.)  
_


	12. Chapter Twelve

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_**By: The Demonic Duo**_

Remus's eyes fluttered open slowly, the smell of damp soil mingling with the fragrant plants surrounding the area. He was cold, shivering softly but, nevertheless, content. Life was always better after a relaxing nap during a rather tumultuous thunderstorm. He felt a rough tug on his arm and a loud scream. That most certainly wasn't from him.

"Are you _nuts_!" Was the familiar voice of Sirius, hollaring at something or other. Maybe he, himself, was the one being yelled at? "Don't pull him away, he'll rip my bloody hair out!"

That caught Remus's attention, causing him to open his eyes more widely and focus. He began taking in the scene. Sirius was cupped around him, his head on his stomach while Remus's head was on Sirius's thighs, which made his neck crane with only a little discomfort. The bushes were pushed aside and there were several nurses staring down at them both, angry and startled. He realised that he and Sirius must have been outside, which was out of the question at night. Frowing, he dully noted that his shower was all for nothing. Damn.

"How about you try unhanding my hair?" Sirius scowled at him, though not in anger. He brought his hand up and gripping Remus's wrist firmly. Remus twitched, releasing Sirius's hair instantly and being yanked up from his spot in the mire.

The sudden change of position caused his neck to hurt, leaving Remus distressed, his body shaking more violently as he clawed unhappily at the nurses holding onto him. One nurse made the mistake of putting her forearm in front of his face, not reacting quick enough when Remus bit down. Screaming, she tried to pry Remus's jaw open, only making his situation worse. Remus bit down harder, breaking the skin, somehow knowing that Sirius was watching in bemused silence.

Sirius frowned at the commotion between Remus and the young woman, stepping forward and pinching Remus's nose shut. Remus turned his angry eyes at Sirius and growled, relinquishing the woman's arm from his mouth. They stared at eachother in challenge before Remus glanced away.

"So, are we in big trouble?" Sirius asked the nurse, relieved to see that Remus calmed down some. He was breathing a bit harshly, but other than that he seemed composed. Well, that's what Sirius hoped, anyways.

"Molly wants to talk to you both, but I suppose you two will have to clean up before you get completely sick." Someone from the small crowd responded, Remus not noticing who. He was too busy seething, feeling increasingly aggitated with the amount of people surrounding him, shining flashlights in their faces.

Sirius shrugged, pushing some mud off of his chest and flicking it to the ground. He was comfortable in his own filth. Remus, however, was not...

They both scooted out from behind the bushes and into the building, leaving a long trail behind them as they trotted towards the shower. The two male nurses, that even Sirius didn't know, followed them into the shower area, letting them strip. The tall and lanky man took the sopping clothes and left to find replacements.

Sirius turned the water on, adjusting it to his liking before standing under the stream calmly. Once again, Sirius was unphased to the lack of privacy, and Remus realised that he might simply be used to the entire process. That, or he was just very content with being nude. Remus paused at the thought.

Standing under his own showerhead, he turned the water on and made the temperature tollerable. He rinsed his hair and body off, staring at the tiles on the wall and trying to ignore Sirius, whom was standing next to him, just minding his own business. Remus was starting to feel restless and began fidgeting. Finally he grabbed the soap and cleaned himself off completely, paying special attention to every part of his body to make sure he got all of the soil off.

The lanky nurse returned, leaning against the wall with their clean outfits folded neatly. They were both dark and Remus figured all the clothing he'd recieve after a shower would be black, and he had a small suspicion that it was because white fabric was awfully sheer while it was damp.

He made sure all the shampoo was out of his hair before turning around and accepting the smaller set of clothes, stepping over to a drier area to get dressed. Considering they didn't want them sick, they could have at least provided towels, but they didn't and at the moment, Remus was far from caring.

Sirius joined him a second after he was fully clothed, dressing quickly and twisting his hair into a thick rope and tying it up akwardly. The result was that Sirius had a half bun behind his head, draping damply over his neck and sticking up in odd angles. It suited him well, Remus figured.

"Are you two finished?" The shorter, fatter man asked grumpily.

Frowning, Sirius nodded for them, grabbing Remus's arm and tugging him along gently, walking out of the room and shivering from the cooler air. Remus sighed, following after Sirius moodily, his shoulders slouched and arms limp. He pointedly ignored the two men that were watching over them.

Molly was finally in view, looking very peeved at the two of them. She glowered disapprovingly at them both and Remus stood behind Sirius, glancing away.

"What's the matter with you two? Sleeping outside in the rain! Honestly, I've never met anyone so completely daft! Do you realise how dangerous it is for you to be out there while there's lightning? You could have gotten electrocuted. Honestly, in the mud like that... what were you thinking?"

"Oh, I know what I was thinking, Molly!" Sirius chirped with a large, shit-eating grin. "I was thinking. 'MMMM SLEEP.'"

"SIRIUS!" She bellowed, breathing through clenched teeth. "That was completely uncalled for, and you know it! You should be ashamed of yourself."

"What? Why?" He and Remus blinked, glancing at eachother and shrugging.

"For bringing him outside in the rain like that!" She hissed.

Gaping, Sirius cackled and shook his head. "Nope, didn't do it."

"Don't you dare try to lie to me right in front of my face, Sirius Black" Molly's eyes were rather furious, and her body language screamed rage. Sirius's little laugh didn't exactly help, either.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her before glancing at Remus. He watched Remus's eyes twitch and his hands fidget curiously. Taking a deep breath, he sighed and looked at Molly sadly.

"It was actually a pretty bad case of Remus-and-family syndrome." He said solemnly, his face straight. "It's symptoms are running mad and hiding behind a bush and letting Sirius look for him in the entire hospital before finding him."

Confused, Molly glanced at Remus with her pinky finger in her mouth. Remus stared back cooly, defiantly wondering what she's do about it.

"Your parents were here, Remus? You should have told someone, the visits are supposed to be monitored..." She said softly and Sirius turned and banged his head in exasperation on the wall. Of course she didn't mind setting _him _straight, but when it's Remus she cooes and giggles for him. Sirius sent them both a dirty look, instead beind ignored.

Remus jerked his shoulders up crankily in a shrug, frowning at her. She frowned back.

"I don't want either of you two outside unless you're supervised, you hear me?" Molly instructed them both firmly. She put her hands on her hips, pursing her lips before sighing. "Go to bed, it's still early."

Sirius and Remus looked at eachother, turning around and walking lightly towards their rooms in silence.

The next day began without the chill of a storm. Both young men were dry and warm in their seperate beds. Remus was awake before the nurse could open his door, but he felt lazy and miserable. He was most certain that he caught a cold while he was sleeping in the mud during the storm, but couldn't bring himself to get up and actually ask for cold tablets. They might interfere with the meds they gave him once a week. He heard Sirius mumbling about getting his shots three times a week. However intimidating Sirius might try to make himself seem, he was still a bratty teenager that was terrified of needles.

Tossing the covers back, Remus lie exposed to the cool air as he tried to will himself to get out of bed. A few minutes later he finally sat up and changed into the clothing that was delivered to his door. He brushed his hair back with his new comb and tied it up into a neat ponytail.

He left the room and walked towards the cafeteria, straight past the cafeteria and towards the library. He wasn't feeling hungry, he was drowzy and knew that there were, sadly, coloring books and such that he could amuse himself with.

As Remus rounded the corner, he spotted Sirius peeking into the library suspiciously. Tapping him on the shoulder, Remus quirked an eyebrow at him as he spun around quickly.

"Don't DO that!" He hissed, frowning poutily and Remus glared. He really wasn't in the mood for this. Shoving the taller patient out of the way, Remus barged into the library and picked up a coloring book that still had pictures left to color in and a pack of crayons.

He shot Sirius a nasty look and dropped himself into an armchair in the back and propped the book on his knees. While flipping through the book, Remus knew that Sirius was slinking over to him.

"I thought you liked to read, why are you coloring?"

"..." Remus just looked at him, sniffing wryly.

Staring, Sirius sat down and continued to gawk at him. Irritated, Remus threw the coloring book at him, put the crayola crayons down and stood up, stomping past him. Today didn't seem to be a good day. He passed James Potter, glowering at him again and leaving the man to laugh weakly, probably pondering what he had done to get on his bad side. He was vaguely aware that Sirius was following him, but turned around when he heard James speak.

"Hey." James said, grabbing Sirius's wrist gently and lifting it up and Sirius stood back some to regain his balance, surprised. "How are you feeling?"

Remus watched, his eyes narrowing some as James kept his grip firmly on Sirius's arm. Feeling possessive, he walked forward slowly and growled deeply at James. He didn't exactly see the man, but knew he was there all he saw was a bright, white blind rage.

Sirius and James stared at Remus curiously, who relaxed visibly and instantly tensed and sprung himself at James, scratching at his face and biting down on his left eyebrow, trying to inflict whatever pain possible.

Sirius gasped, punching Remus in the back and yanking him off when he yelped, throwing him into the wall. James stood up, glancing at Sirius quickly before heading towards the infirmiry to get treated and send help while Sirius wrestled the younger, thinner patient to the ground.

Breathing heavily from the struggle, both boys grunted painfully from some blows inflicted from the other, and chuckled or snickered at others. During their fight to gain dominance over the other, they forgot the real reason for even starting this very physical feud.

Remus gasped when Sirius bit his lower lip roughly, closing his eyes and jamming his nails deeply into Sirius's lower back. Hissing, Sirius opened his mouth over Remus's and was surprised to feel Remus's tongue baiting his. Slipping his tongue into the other's mouth, they kissed slowly. All too soon, Remus clamped his teeth around his tongue tightly, causing him to jerk in surprise and pain.

Reaching up, he gripped at Remus's jaw, prying it open. Their bodies were rubbing together from both their struggles. Remus finally released his hold, opening his eyes to stare at Sirius whom was staring back with a small trickle of blood leaving his mouth.

Staring down at Remus, Sirius finally realised what an amount of damage he had done to Remus's lip, because it was also bleeding only more.

"Damn." He breathed, watching Remus calmly stare back. "Are you, like, used to this cannibalistic style or what?"

Silently, Remus was thinking that if he were a cannibal, Sirius and everyone else would know. At this, his lips twitched up in a small smirk.

**TBC.**

_Someone, not from a review, but from an instant message suggested a humorous point of cannibalism. I figured I'd add it. It doesn't really fit, but it doesn't clash either, which is kind of neat. _

_Anyways. I don't think I'll get the next chapter out to you soon at all. This took me forever to write and it's not even that long. I barely remember what I wrote and I don't have the time, currently, to read over it. We'll have to wait for when I don't have a job that takes up most of my time and energy. Sorry! I really and truely am. I don't even have time to read the next Harry Potter book, either... Which saddens me greatly. :cries: Please review!_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_Gosh, you can really tell how lazy I got with writing, huh? Lack of updates as well as sloppy writing. Oh well. Here's my chappy! Enjoy!  
_

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

_**By: The Demonic Duo**_

Lights went on outside the room, the fluorescent bulbs producing a blinding beam that splintered through the bars and littered themselves on the cool cement floor and the farside wall. That was another thing about this place, it didn't get the concept of carpeting. Though it was possible that it was just easier to manage. Remus could often times hear various different patients getting sick on their floors. It was probably the medication doing this to them, or they were just bulimic. It didn't bother him as much as it might for other people. Of course, not much did except for two or three people in this home.

Stretching out again, he tugged his surprisingly warm blanket over his head, not ready to will himself away from the comfort the bed gave him.

It was simply another day in this god-awful place. He just wasn't able to stimulate his mind here, and he also knew that before long he'd end up like Longbotton, but just from a different cause. Finally, feeling far too frustrated with the light and the numbness of lying still, Remus moodily threw the covers off of his body and stood on the chilly floor. Shivering, he slammed open the door, giving the nurses in sight a moody glare as he stomped off in the direction of the cafeteria.

Food was honestly the last thing on his mind, and as he spotted Sirius across the room, that became more apparent to him. The imagery Sirius's face brought to Remus caused his body and face to heat up. Grabbing a tray at random, Remus walked over to Sirius and sat across from him, making eyecontact briefly. Finally surveying the contents of his tray, he was satisfied to see it wasn't anything as horrid as oatmeal. It was a simple pile of french toast, two closed containers of syrup and a carton of orange juice as well as one of milk. Nice.

"Morn', Remus." rasped Sirius with a particularly hoarse voice. Remus inspected the other boy suspiciously before leaning back with his lip twisting in disgust. Sirius was ill, and sick was the last thing Remus wanted to be.

Eating his food, Remus watched Sirius closely, making sure he didn't breathe the wrong way. Meaning, on his food. The other boy didn't, however, do much of anything. He was slumped tiredly against the back of his chair, his head lulled to the side with his eyes half-lidded. Sirius's nose was a painful looking pink, probably from the running running.

"Stop looking at me like that." Sirius coughed out, and Remus recoiled with a horrified expression. Grinning, Sirius grabbed his napkin and blew his nose loudly. Paling, Remus took his tray up and handed in the utensils and tray. Picking up the pace, he left the room and growled when he noticed Sirius following him.

Placing his hands indignantly on his hips, the amber-eyed patient frowned at him, his visage screaming a very hostile, "WHAT?"

"Why ya runnin', Remus?" Sirius coughed out, sneezing obnoxiously on the wall. Blinking at the damage, Sirius shrugged and looked at his... friend? "Are you that anal about germs and sickness? If that's true, then why were you outside? It's a lot worse out there. I think that's the reason why I'm so sick! Damn..."

Remus sighed, thinking with relief of how he wasn't ill before he remembered the contaminated being in front of him. The two of them were in intimate contact the day before, who's to say that Sirius hadn't already passed the germs on. Shuddering, Remus hissed at him.

"Relax, I have evaluation today." Sirius yawned. "I don't have the time to really torment you, so I'm getting it out of the way now. I think it's stupid, though, I just recently had one of my_ episodes_. Molly says it's because I managed to skipped meds, so apparently I have _some _sort of chance of getting out of here."

Sirius didn't seem convinced that he would be set free from this place. Silently, Remus wished that Sirius could stay, and was only vaguely confident that he would. The childish and boisterous patient was Remus's only source of relief and interest. He'd be lost if Sirius didn't remain here.

The entire process of finishing an evaluation with a positive report, was to give the patient a government paid apartment where others of a similar state were allowed to live. From then on, they were only visited three times a week in order to make sure they were taking their medications as well as adapting alright to their enviorment.

"Ready, Sirius?"

Molly interrupted Remus's musings, placing her hand on Sirius's shoulder and squeezing gently. She was a little more lively looking today, and Remus wondered if it was because she was so close to getting rid of one of her most obnoxious patients. Feeling numb at her look of motherly affection towards Sirius, he knew that wasn't the real reason. She was proud of him, and that left Remus feeling very, very alone.

Moving back, he glanced down akwardly before turning around and walking towards the direction of the library. He was going to have to learn to occupy himself, especially if it was only going to be him. His confidence of Sirius staying left him quickly, and he wasn't sure what to make of how he was feeling.

The library was empty, as per usual, and Remus grabbed just a random book from the nearest shelf, seating himself and staring blankly at the words. He wasn't comprehending anything, more curious over the evaluation than anything. Inhaling slowly, he forced himself to read the same sentence again and hopefully make some sense out of it.

After twenty minutes of not being able to do anything but stare off into space, Remus just left the book on the table and got out of the library. He jogged down one hallway, and then stopped and screamed wordlessly at no one in particular. He whimpered out a pathetic noise of distress, flopping onto the floor and stretching his body along the floor childishly.

Alarmed at the sound of footsteps, he sat up quickly and glanced up when Sirius, Molly and four strangers walked past him. Sirius smiled at him weakly, and his footfalls barely faltered as he moved past. Remus stood up, almost tripping over himself as he followed after him.

"Molly?" Remus asked nasally, startling the woman. She smiled at Sirius, leaving him to his own with the others as she stepped over to Remus.

"What's the matter, Remus?" She asked softly, touching his hair. Usually, he'd have snapped at her but right now, he was lost. Giving her a questioning glance, he pointed in Sirius's direction and she sighed softly. "Aah. Sirius's evaluation went well. He's finally able to leave."

Leave? Sirius was leaving him?

Leaving the older woman behind, he scurried over to Sirius's room and watched him quietly as he did his thing. Apparently he was packing to leave. After he finished, all of the people from the room filed out and walked back in the direction they came from. The exit.

Soon, they all stopped in the lobby and had a brief, murmured conversation that Remus didn't pick up. He was staring at the now former patient. Sirius wasn't looking at him, at all, and all Remus wasn't to do at the moment was to go over to him and rip him apart for being so cruel to him. It was karma. It had to be, right? This sickening feeling of dread in his stomach. He, in a twisted way, had become too attatched to someone, only to have them wrenched away by fate.

Finally, Sirius looked at him and smiled so beautifully. He lifted his hand up and waved to Remus, who stared back at him with a paled, shaky expression. Sirius's expression only faultered slightly, and before the young man could say anything to Remus, one of the strangers placed their hand on his back, whisking him to the door.

Sirius focused on where he was walking, not looking back after that. He was leaving Remus to feel this unusual pain of loss, and it tore the tawny-haired boy up. All of the unusual events before this, felt like nothing. He felt numb, confused and he wasn't sure if this was a physical sickness, or if his mind was truely unwell.

_**THE END**_

_Well, this story is officially complete! Alright, don't flame please, I'm planning on a sequal to this story. Bwahahahahaha. It'll have more drama for our drama starved hearts, and a little to a lot more fluff. Sirius and Remus forever, of course. **Review, please! Pretty please?**_

_Also, for those of you interested in something new, I'm here to advertise a story written by my friend DemonessOfPunishment and myself. It's called Least Expected. There's that as well as a side story to it, titled (unoriginally) Least Expected: A Side Story. Feel like checking out some more SBRL as well as some delicious Lucius and Regulus Slash? We'd really appreciate some lovin'. _

_Give thanks to Demoness, of course, she beat me into submission to write and update this! _


End file.
